Yakusoku
by Kyuushirou
Summary: Sebenarnya apa yang akan dilakukan Rolan? Dan Phantom terbangun, namun semuanya akan berubah setelah... Mungkinkah ini akan berakhir bahagia?/ Chapter 4 up! YAOI! XD/RnR?
1. Ai ka?

Ini adalah fic pertama saya di fandom MÄR ^^

**M****ÄR © Nobuyuki Anzai**

**Rated T**

**Warning : OOC, typo, miss typo, EYD, Shounen-Ai dan sebagainya.**

**Summary : Sepuluh tahun yang lalu Alviss membuat sebuah janji bersama Phantom. ****Alviss seorang pangeran dan Phantom seorang pencuri ulung. Bagaimana jika mereka bertemu kembali sepuluh tahun kemudian?**

* * *

**Yakusoku**

**~Chapter 1~**

**-Ai ka?-**

* * *

Tok tok tok...

"Tuan muda? Sekarang waktunya makan siang." kata seorang pelayan sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan mewah untuk sang pangeran. Setelah mengetuk pintu, pelayan perempuan itu diam di tempat menunggu jawaban dari tuannya. Namun, setelah lima menit berlalu, tak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar.

Akhirnya pelayan itu mengetuk pintu itu sekali lagi, kali ini lebih keras dikarenakan ukuran pintu kamar yang besar dan sangat mewah.

"Tuan muda? Saya masuk." kata pelayan itu sambil membuka pintu yang kebetulan tidak terkunci.

Praang

Nampan yang dibawa pelayan tadi jatuh seketika, saat melihat orang yang dicarinya tidak ada di tempat. "Tuan muda lari lagi!" jeritnya sampai terdengar keseluruh istana. Dan dalam waktu yang sama sejumlah prajurit istana datang untuk memastikan kebenaran jeritan itu. Setelah para prajurit itu melihat dengan mata mereka sendiri tanpa diperintah ulang semuanya langsung berpencar keluar istana untuk mencari tuan mudanya yang baru berusia enam tahun itu.

**Di sebuah pasar yang sangat ramai...**

Seorang anak yang berusia delapan tahun berambut putih sedang berlari tergesa-gesa berusaha lari dari kejaran orang yang telah dicurinya. Anak itu lari dan terus berlari tanpa menghiraukan tubuhnya yang mulai lunglai. Karena anak itu sibuk menoleh ke belakang, tanpa Ia sadari di depannya sudah ada teman dari orang yang dicurinya.

"Tertangkap kau!" kata orang di depannya sambil memegang erat anak berambut putih itu. Tak lama kemudian orang yang dicuri datang dan tersenyum sinis.

"Bagus Alan, kau hebat!" pujinya pada sahabatnya yang telah berhasil menangkap si anak berambut putih.

Anak berambut putih itu terus-menerus berontak ingin lepas, namun apa daya perbandingan tenaga mereka sangatlah jauh ibarat langit dan bumi.

"Kau sudah mencuri lebih dari tiga kali kepadaku dan uang yang kau curi barusan masih belum cukup untuk ganti ruginya." kata temannya Alan sambil membawa si rambut putih ke tempat yang sunyi. Setelah itu mengikatnya dengan tali ke pohon yang ada disana.

Alan memegang dagu anak itu dan mengangkatnya "kau ini masih kecil sudah nakal, bagaimana jika sudah besar? Oh iya kau juga pernah mencuri uang ku bukan? Ayo cepat ganti rugi!" bentaknya sambil mendorong kepala anak itu sampai membentur pohon.

"Iya ayo kembalikan!"

Duaak

Temannya Alan juga membenturkan kepala anak itu ke pohon dan kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya dan akibatnya sekarang dari dahi anak itu mengeluarkan darah yang banyak.

"Dasar! Mata hanya punya satu, masih mencuri kau bodoh ya?"

Mendengar itu anak bermbut putih itu semakin geram dan marah, memiliki mata satu bukanlah keinginannya melainkan karena orang tuanya sendiri yang menusuknya. Hatinya juga terasa sakit saat diejek seperti itu, orang-orang yang terlahir dengan kasih sayang memang sangat beruntung. Berbeda denganku yang lahir dikehidupan yang gelap.

Seorang bocah yang berusia enam tahun yang kebetulan lewat dan menyaksikan penyiksaan itu langsung datang ke TKP. Saat Alan akan memukul kepala si rambut putih dengan balok kayu si anak yang baru datang langsung menghalanginya.

Buagh

Kini giliran kepala si anak rambut biru yang baru datang yang terkena pukulan balok kayu itu. Si anak berambut biru itu tampak meringis kesakitan. Alan dan temannya tercengang melihat seorang anak yang tiba-tiba datang dan saling pandang memandang.

"Hoo! Jadi kamu temannya ya?" kata Alan dan menunjukan ekspresi sadis.

"Ini! Aku yakin ini cukup untuk mengganti rugi!" kata si anak berambut biru sambil menyodorkan sebuah kantong.

"Apa ini?" ketika dua orang dewasa itu melihat isi dari kantong itu, mereka menyeringai. "Sebenarnya ini kelebihan, isinya emas semua buat kami saja ya~" kata mereka bersamaan lalu pergi begitu saja.

Si anak berambut biru terjatuh, kepalanya serasa berdenyut-denyut dan kelihatannya darah segar masih mengalir di sekitar dahinya. Sementara itu si rambut putih hanya diam tak bersuara. Dirinya sibuk memperhatikan anak baru yang tiba-tiba datang menyelamatkan hidupnya.

Si anak rambut biru menoleh dan tersenyum lembut, "Namaku Alviss, salam kenal!" ujarnya riang sambil membuka ikatan tali si rambut putih.

**Alviss POV**

Sebenarnya aku tidak tau apa yang aku lakukan ini benar atau salah. Hanya saja aku tidak tega melihat orang-orang yang disiksa di depan mataku sendiri. Setelah kulepaskan talinya aku menatapnya dalam diam. Sama halnya denganku dia juga balas menatapku. Beberapa menit kemudian si rambut putih jatuh terduduk. Dirinya menyandarkan punggungnya ke pohon dan menghela napas panjang.

Aku hanya bisa memiringkan kepalaku melihat tingkahnya yang terlampau aneh. Aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya karena tertutup pony. Akhirnya aku putuskan untuk duduk menghadap kearahnya. Entah kenapa aku sangat penasaran dengan sifatnya yang aneh itu. Aku penasaran kenapa dia begitu berani mencuri dan tidak menampakkan ekspresi takut sama sekali.

Akhirnya ia membuka matanya dan menatapku lekat, "Sampai kapan kau disini? Darahmu terus mengalir tau!" ujarnya dingin sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutku gemas.

"Nama? Namamu siapa?" tanyaku penasaran setengah merengek.

Ia berhenti memainkan rambutku yang mencuat kesana-kemari dan tersenyum kecil. "Phantom, ingat itu baik-baik." ujarnya lemah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Lihat dulu dirimu!"

"Kita sama-sama terluka." jawabku tak mau kalah, dan kemudian aku mendekatkan wajahku kearahnya.

Chuu~

Phantom tersenyum kecil dan kembali menutup matanya, mungkin dirinya masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti apa yang kulakukan barusan, karena ibuku biasa melakukan itu ketika aku akan tidur. Kelihatannya Ia sangat kecapek-an bahkan tidak sempat mengucapkan terima kasih dan marah padaku atas perbuatanku barusan. Tanpa pikir panjang aku mengambil syal yang kupakai dan melilitkannya di kepalanya berharap darahnya berhenti.

Samar-samar aku mendengar para prajurit yang sedang memanggil-manggil namaku. Dengan sangat terpaksa aku harus pergi dari sini secepatnya agar Phantom baik-baik saja. Lalu aku taruh sekantong emas dan sepucuk surat dipangkuannya. Setelah itu aku pergi dari sana.

**Normal POV**

Dua jam kemudian Phantom bangun dari tidurnya. Matanya tengok kanan tengok kiri berharap bocah bernama Alviss masih ada di sana. Namun itu hanyalah harapan, terjadi atau tidaknya tergantung takdir. Ketika Phantom akan bangun ia merasakan sebuah kain yang membalut kepalanya.

"Ini'kan syal yang dipakai anak tadi." dan ketika ia menoleh ke arah sebuah kantong yang bukan miliknya dan juga menemukan sebuah surat di sana. Dengan cepat Ia membaca surat tersebut.

_Dear Phantom_

_Maaf aku harus pergi sekarang karena ada sebuah kejadian mendadak, dan kuputuskan mulai sekarang kita berteman ya, dan suatu saat nanti kita akan bertemu lagi. Oh iya sebagai tanda maafku aku memberikan sekantong emas padamu, pakai dengan bijaksana ya?_

_Salam _

_Alviss_

_P.S : kalau bisa jangan mencuri lagi!_

Phantom tersenyum jahil, "Maaf tapi motto hidupku adalah 'tiada hari tanpa mencuri' itu sudah mendarah daging padaku sejak dulu. Dan terima kasih emasnya Alviss." ucapnya sambil menatap langit sore yang indah. "_Yakusoku ka_? _Ore no kissu ka_?" gumamnya saat dirinya mengingat kejadian sebelum dirinya tidur lagi dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Tapi dari mana dia mendapatkan uang sebanyak ini?"

**X~o-o-0-o-o~~~~~SKIP~~~~~o-o-0-o-o~X**

Sepuluh tahun kemudian...

Di sebuah ruang bawah tanah dua orang laki-laki sedang duduk santai dikursinya masing-masing. Seorangnya berambut _peach_ dan yang satunya lagi berambut putih. Yang berambut _peach_ sedang asyik membaca sebuah buku kerajaan Heaven. Matanya membulat sempurna ketika menemukan apa yang Ia cari di buku itu.

"Phantom! Coba lihat! Ayo kemari!" titah yang berambut _peach_ berbinar-binar.

Sedangkan cowok berambut putih bernama Phantom itu hanya mendengus seolah tak minat. Lalu dengan sangat malas Phantom melihat isi buku yang sahabatnya itu baca. "Mahkota pangeran?" gumamnya.

Sahabatnya mengangguk-angguk semangat. "Jika kita mencuri benda ini, kita tidak perlu mencuri lagi seumur hidup kita karena barang ini adalah yang paling mahal." ucapnya sambil memeluk buku itu erat-erat. Bahkan rambut panjangnya pun ikut melambai-lambai mengikuti gerakan pemiliknya.

"Hentikan itu Rolan! Kau semakin mirip perempuan saja!" ejek Phantom sambil menatap sahabatnya itu horor. Setelah Rolan berhenti dengan kebodohannya itu. "Jadi di mana mahkota itu berada?" lanjutnya sambil meneliti tiap detail nilai artistik dari mahkota itu.

"Di sebuah negara paling kaya dan makmur di dunia, namanya negara Heaven." Phantom yang awalnya sedang melihat-lihat mahkota itu secara dekat, tiba-tiba menjatuhkannya begitu saja saat mendengar kata negara 'Heaven'.

Rolan menautkan alisnya dan menatap curiga pada temannya itu "kau kenapa? Kenapa wajahmu jadi berekspresi seperti itu? Biasanya'kan selalu datar?" tanya Rolan sambil menyikut-nyikut teman disebelahnya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa itu hanya negara asalku, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Phantom sewot.

Rolan tertawa kecil, "Oo gitu, jadi selama ini kau besar di sana ya? Aneh padahal sekarang di negara itu tak pernah ada pencuri semenjak pangeran yang sekarang berkuasa."

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi, aku lebih suka mencuri dari pada apa pun, jadi aku pindah dari sana ke negara Lestava ini." jawabnya, kemudian meninggalkan Rolan yang diam terpaku, pasalnya baru kali ini Rolan mendengar Phantom bercurhat ria padanya. Ia yakin pasti di negara itu ada sebuah hal yang berharga bagi Phantom.

Rolan bangkit dan mengikuti Phantom dari belakang, "Malam ini kita berangkat." ucap Rolan.

**Sementara itu...**

Seorang pemuda sedang duduk dikursinya sambil membaca surat-surat tentang perkembangan negaranya. Siapalagi dia kalau bukan Alviss, sekarang cowok berambut biru kehitaman itu sudah menjabat jadi penguasa di negaranya menggantikan kedua orang tuanya yang meninggal lima tahun yang lalu. Kini usianya baru menginjak enam belas tahun, usia yang sangat muda untuk memimpin negaranya. Namun, dengan tekad yang kuat dan semangat yang membara, dirinya berhasil membangun negaranya menjadi negara termakmur di dunia.

Akhirnya semua pekerjaannya telah selesai dan Ia memutuskan untuk mendekati jendela di istananya. Matanya menatap kosong pemandangan di depannya. Sudah lima tahun dirinya tidak bisa keluar lagi istana, padahal Ia sangat merindukan keadaan pasar, rakyatnya yang bermain dengan riang dan lain-lain. Kini yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah melihat keadaan itu dari jauh.

**Alviss POV**

Kenapa? Kenapa rasanya hari ini begitu sepi? Bahkan lebih sepi dari kemarin. Semua orang memiliki keluarga tapi tidak untukku. Aku hanya sebatang kara, melakukan ini itu sendirian. Punya banyak pelayan dan prajurit pun rasanya tidak asyik, karena mereka lebih menuju ke menghormatiku dari pada menjadi temanku. Aku bosan, adakah orang yang mau menemaniku sepanjang waktu?

Aku terus melamun, sampai otakku menemukan sebuah jawaban. Oh iya! Aku adakan pemilihan pelayan saja, dengan syarat pelayan itu harus menemaniku sepanjang waktu. Dan aku membutuhkan dua orang yang satu cewek dan yang satu cowok. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung melangkah pergi keluar kamar untuk menemui penasehat kerajaan.

Beberapa menit kemudian aku kembali ke kamarku dengan wajah berseri-seri. Ternyata saranku diterima dengan sangat terhormat. Pemilihan pelayan itu akan dimulai besok. Aku harap aku langsung menemukan orang yang cocok untuk menjadi temanku.

**Phantom POV**

Rolan dan aku akhirnya sampai di negara Heaven. Suasananya sedikit berbeda dari dulu, tapi keasrian di kota ini masih sama dengan sebelumnya. Kupandang langit yang sudah gelap behiaskan bintang yang berkerlap-kerlip dan terkadang dapat menyejukan hati.

"Bagaimana ini? Sudah malam kita akan tinggal di mana?" ujar Rolan sambil memeriksa tempat penginapan. Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak perlu, aku punya tempat rahasia di kota ini ikut aku!"

Kami berdua akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah lamaku, aku memang tidak yakin apakah rumahku itu masih layak pakai atau tidak. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, tinggal di sana lebih baik dari pada harus tinggal di jalanan bukan?

Sebuah kertas terbang melayang tertiup angin dan menghampiri kami. Dan lebih bagusnya lagi kertas itu mendarat tepat diwajah Rolan.

"Ini apa sih seenaknya!" gerutunya kemudian membaca sepucuk kertas itu, beberapa detik kemudian ia menyeringai tak jelas dan membuatku penasaran.

Namun karena gengsi lebih baik aku terus berjalan sampai Rolan menarik syal yang kupakai. "Ada cara yang lebih mudah untuk masuk ke istana, yaitu menyamar jadi pelayan." ucapnya sadis dan menampakan _evil face_.

Aku sedikit mengedip-ngedipkan mataku tak percaya bahwa Rolan mampu mengeluarkan ekspresi wajah dan aura _evil_ seperti itu. Kemudian aku merebut kertas itu dan membacanya tanpa menghiraukan Rolan yang sedang tertawa gaje.

"Oi! Pelayannya'kan satu cowok, satu cewek!" kulirik Rolan berhenti tertawa dan diam seribu bahasa. Cowok berumur enam belas tahun itu langsung jongkok dan membentuk sebuah lingkaran dengan telunjuknya, depresi.

"Itu berarti aku harus jadi cewek begitu?" gumamnya "baiklah! Aku akan melakukannya demi mahkota itu!" lanjutnya semangat.

"Tapi sebelum itu kita harus mempersiapkan peralatannya terlebih dahulu."

"Oke~"

**Normal POV**

Akhirnya pagi tiba. Hari masih pagi tapi semua peserta sudah berkumpul di depan istana dan berharap untuk menang.

Alviss yang baru bangun dari tidurnya mengintip kearah jendela dan membelakakan matanya tak percaya dengan pemandangan yang Ia lihat di depan istananya. Yaitu lautan manusia.

"Banyak sekali!" takjubnya.

**X~o-o-0-o-o~~~~~SKIP~~~~~o-o-0-o-o~X**

Pertandingan berakhir dan dimenangkan oleh Phantom dan Rolan. Kini mereka berdua akan berhadapan langsung dengan pangeran kita.

"Phan? Katanya pangerannya seumuran denganku lho!" bisik Rolan pada sahabatnya.

Orang yang dipanggil menoleh dan menyeriangai "diam kau, Rolly!"

"Itu hanya nama samaran tau!"

"Tadi kau juga memanggilku begitu!"

"Ka—"

"Pangeran datang!" seruan itu sukses menghentikan pertengkaran kecil yang dilakukan oleh Phantom dan Rolan. 'Paling pangeran yang menyebalkan' batin Phantom tanpa melihat wajah sang pangeran.

Sedangkan Rolan tak henti-hentinya menatap sang pangeran dengan tatapan kagum. Rolan yang mengetahui Phantom yang sedari tadi tertunduk dan tidak melihat sang pangeran dengan sengaja menyikut temannya itu. "Hormat dikit'kek!" bisiknya.

Phantom mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap lurus pangeran yang kini berada di hadapannya. "Kau?" gumam Phantom sambil menunjuk sang pangeran dengan telunjuknya. Dengan cepat Rolan menepis tangan Phantom dan menginjak kakinya.

"Maafkan atas kelancangannya ya? Dia memang begitu." ujar Rolan tersenyum. Sementara Phantom tidak bergerak dan terus menatap pangeran di depannya dengan seksama. Wajar saja sang pangeran tidak tau dari tadi ia diperhatikan karena saat ini Phantom memakai topeng kacamatanya.

Sang pangeran mengangguk, "Tidak apa, namaku Alviss salam kenal." kenalnya sambil sedikit tersenyum senang karena akhirnya ia mendapatkan teman.

Phantom semakin larut dalam pikirannya, bukan hanya wajahnya yang sama tapi namanya juga? Lalu akankah aku mampu mengerjakan tugas kali ini?

"Namaku Rolly." kenal Rolan sambil membungkuk dan sedikit menarik roknya oleh kedua tangannya. Lalu Rolan melirik keraha Phantom yang sedari tadi diam mematung. "Heh! Kenalkan namamu!" bisik Rolan.

"Namaku Phantom-, eh maksudku Phan." ujar Phantom gelagapan.

"Salam kenal juga yang mulia." kata Rolan dan Phantom bersamaan.

Alviss mengangguk, dalam hati ia sedikit curiga pada orang yang berambut putih itu. Soalnya sifatnya sangat aneh, mungkin dirinya harus sedikit waspada. "Kalian ingin mulai bekerja kapan?" tanyanya.

"Terserah Anda yang mulia." jawab Rolan sopan.

Sang pangeran tampak berpikir "hari ini kalian istirahat saja, kalian bisa mulai bekerja besok, semangat ya!" ucap Alviss kemudian meninggalkan Rolan dan Phantom yang sedang membungkuk hormat.

**Phantom POV**

Jangan! Jangan pergi! Aku masih ingin melihatmu, melihat wajahmu, tawamu dan mendengar suaramu! Kau tau sejak kau menyelamatkanku dulu aku tak bisa melupakanmu. Setiap hari aku berharap agar bisa bertemu denganmu namun selalu gagal, setelah lima tahun menunggumu akhirnya aku putuskan untuk meninggalkan negara ini dan berusaha untuk melupakanmu.

Bodohnya aku, karena aku tidak mengetahui bahwa kau adalah seorang pangeran, pantas saja aku menunggu dan mencarimu kemana pun tak akan ada hasil karena dirimu selalu mengurung diri di istana. Sekarang aku hanya mampu menatap punggungmu yang semakin menjauh. Ingin rasanya tangan ini merengkuhmu erat. Eh? Tunggu apa yang aku pikirkan barusan? Bodoh!

"Hei! Dari tadi melamun mulu, kau kenapa? Kau suka ya?" goda Rolan.

Kutatap sahabatku dengan tatapan horor, "Tidak mungkin!" kataku ketus dan pergi keluar istana.

"Tunggu! Kalian mulai sekarang akan tinggal disini dan kamar kalian sudah disiapkan, mari ikut aku!" titah seorang pelayan, kelihatannya ia adalah ketua pelayan disini.

Setelah sampai tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menghempaskan tubuhku keatas ranjang yang empuk. Kutatap langit-langit kamarku yang terbuat dari ornamen-ornamen batu yang indah. Pikiranku malah kembali melayang pada sosok Alviss.

Aku bodoh! Masa aku menyukainya? Padahal aku baru bertemu dengannya dua kali. Kuakui ia tumbuh menjadi laki-laki yang tampan dan juga manis. Sekarang ia menjadi sedikit bijaksana. Tapi, kenapa ia mengadakan lomba pelayan? Bukankah ia sudah punya beribu pelayan di istana ini? Sudahlah...

Kemudian aku lepaskan topengku dan kututup mataku merasakan kenyamanan dari kasur empuk ini. Pantas dia memiliki banyak uang, dia pangeran. Kubuka mataku lalu kuambil sebuah surat pemberian Alviss. "Teman? Itu'kan yang kau cari pangeran?" gumam Phantom. Dan tanpa Phantom sadari ternyata Alviss mendengarnya dan bermaksud untuk masuk.

"Permisi, bolehkah aku masuk?"

Mendengar suara Alviss aku buru-buru memakai topengku dan bergegas menuju pintu.

Ceklek

"Ada apa tuan?" jawabku ramah dan berusaha menahan degup jantungku yang semakin cepat ketika melihat sosok Alviss.

"Kau hebat, kau tau kalau aku hanya ingin mencari teman, oh iya berapa umurmu?" tanya Alviss sambil tersenyum manis.

Oh ayolah jangan menunjukan tampang manis itu, kalau melihatnya aku serasa ingin memakanmu hidup-hidup tau!

"Delapan belas."

"Wah berbeda dua tahun, lalu pacarmu?"

Heh? Apa dia bilang pacar? Perasaan aku tak punya deh! Justru orang yang aku sukai itu kau! Ehh! Keceplosan!

"Maaf tapi siapa ya?" tanyaku seramah mungkin.

"Pelayan yang satu lagi!" katanya sambil menunjuk ke kamar Rolan berada "aku ingin tanya, tapi dia'kan perempuan jadi rasanya aku tidak bisa masuk seenaknya ke kamarnya." lanjut Alviss sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Aku tersenyum "Umurnya sama dengan tuan." aku yang sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaanku mulai mendekatkan wajahku ke arah Alviss.

"Tuan ingin jalan-jalan? Kalau mau nanti malam akan aku antar." bisikku tepat ditelinganya. Kulihat dia sedikit salting dan wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Nada bicaramu aneh! Membuatku merinding! Tapi baiklah, kalau kau siap datanglah ke kamarku, bye~" katanya riang karena hari ini ia bisa bebas dan keluar istana.

Phantom tertawa kecil. Dasar, dia masih polos. Mungkin dikarenakan dia tak pernah keluar dari istana. Baiklah akan aku beri kejutan untuknya nanti. Aku janji, aku akan membuatmu menyukaiku, lihat saja.

Tanpa Phantom sadari Rolan sedari tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka walau samar-samar. "Phantom ternyata kau memang menyukainya ya? Lalu bagaimana dengan tujuan kita? Dan perasaanku padamu?" gumam Rolan lemah dan segera kembali ke kamarnya.

Malam pun tiba, dengan langkah hati-hati, aku berjalan menuju kamar Alviss. Setelah sampai tanpa pikir panjang aku segera masuk ke dalam. Dan bertapa kagetnya aku melihat Alviss yang sedang tertidur pulas di ranjangnya. Apakah ini terlalu malam baginya? Baiklah mungkin besok saja.

"Phan? Kau'kah itu?"

Aku menoleh dan tampaklah Alviss yang bangun dari tidurnya. Dan tepat disamping ranjang Alviss mahkota yang ia cari tersimpan rapi. Mahkotanya? Mudah sekali.

Aku mendekati kasurnya dan duduk di tepi ranjang ukuran _king size_ itu. "Kalau masih ngantuk kau bisa tidur." Sial aku tak bisa melihat wajah Alviss dengan jelas karena kamar yang gelap dan hanya disinari oleh cahaya rembulan.

"Sebenarnya ingin pergi, tapi malam ini penjagaan diperketat, bagaimana?" gumamnya lemah.

"Bagaimana kalau besok saja? Sebagai gantinya aku akan menghadiahkanmu sesuatu, bagaimana?" kataku berusaha untuk menghilangkan ekspresi sedihnya.

Alviss mengangkat wajahnya "hadiah apa?" tanyanya kembali semangat.

"Tutup matamu dan jangan kau buka sampai besok pagi."

Sang pangeran cemberut "Itu namanya tidur." dengusnya dan mengambil posisi akan tidur.

"Ada satu lagi lho!" jawab Phantom sambil menyeringai tak jelas.

* * *

.

To be continued...

.

* * *

Kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukan Phantom? Bagaimana perasaan Rolan? Lalu akankah Alviss akan mengetahui rahasia dan tujuan Phantom dan Rolan? Kita tunggu di chapter selanjutnya...

Review please! Saran, kritik, dan masukan dari kalian sangat berarti bagi author pemula seperti saya, jadi di mohon kritikannya ya teman~ ^^

Arigatou

Reizu YuukiNeezuri


	2. Kimi ga Suki

**MÄR © Nobuyuki Anzai**

**Rated T+**

**Warning : OOC, typo, miss typo, EYD, Shounen-Ai dan sebagainya. ****YANG TIDAK SUKA YAOI CEPAT TEKAN TOMBOL BACK!**

**Summary : "Berapa kali? Berapa kali kau akan meminta maaf jika terus melakukannya? Huh?" amuk Alviss/"..."/"Apa? Kenapa kau diam? Apa alasannya? Ayo jawab!"/"Karena aku..."/\"Bersenang-senanglah sekarang pangeran. Karena saat kau kembali ke istanamu, kau tidak akan menyandang gelar 'pangeran' lagi khukhukhu..."**

.

_Sang pangeran cemberut "Itu namanya tidur." dengusnya dan mengambil posisi akan tidur._

"_Ada satu lagi lho!" jawab Phantom sambil menyeringai tak jelas._

.

**Yakusoku**

**~Chapter 2~**

**-Kimi ga Suki-**

.

Remaja berambut biru kehitaman itu memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah polos, berharap sosok berambut silver di hadapannya itu memberikan sebuah jawaban yang berarti kepadanya.

Lima menit berlalu suasananya masih sama dengan yang tadi, di mana kedua insan itu hanya saling tatap-menatap satu sama lain. Alviss-remaja berambut biru- yang mengharapkan jawaban, dan Phantom-remaja berambut silver- yang memang sedang mengerjainya.

Tak kuat menahan rasa kantuk, Alviss menguap lebar, "Hoaammh...cepatlah aku sudah ngantuk." titah Alviss sambil membenarkan tubuhnya mengambil posisi tidur. Sementara itu Phantom masih menyeringai dan terus menatap lekat sosok di hadapannya.

Setelah Alviss terlihat tertidur dan mengecup bibir Alviss singkat, kemudian pergi sambil tersenyum lembut.

"_Oyasumi_."

Sang pangeran yang masih setengah sadar itu membuka kelopak matanya, kemudian menyentuh bibirnya. Semburat merah terlukis di wajah tampannya.

"Hadiah yang aneh, tapi aku suka."

-X-o-PhantomAlviss-o-X-

Cahaya mentari pagi mulai menyelinap masuk ke sela-sela jendela kamar Alviss berada. Bukan hanya cahaya saja yang menyelinap, suara burung-burung dan angin pagi yang sejuk pun ikut masuk ke dalam sana dengan perlahan.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Terdengar suara pintu terketuk di pagi hari yang terlihat cerah ini. Namun, suara itu tak mampu untuk membangunkan sang pangeran yang masih tertidur pulas di ranjangnya.

"Tuan?" kata sebuah suara di seberang pintu.

Malas atau bukan, sebenarnya sang pangeran itu sudah sedikit sadar dan setengah bangun, namun karena dirinya yang memang masih ingin tidur, menjadikan ia makin terbuai dalam mimpinya-yang sebenarnya tidak bermimpi-.

"Tuan? Kalau Anda tidak bangun, Anda bisa terlambat untuk pergi mengunjungi negara tetangga untuk menghadiri pesta pertunangan di sana."

Dengan sangat malas akhirnya pangeran itu bangun menunjukan bola mata berwarna biru yang indah sambil terduduk di ranjangnya, kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk megucek matanya. Setelah itu Alviss menatap kosong lemari baju di hadapannya.

"Masuklah." gumamnya dingin, dan mengetahui siapa yang berbicara barusan. Hanya ada satu orang yang berani berkata seperti itu...

"Sebaiknya pangeran segera mandi, karena sebentar lagi akan berangkat. Biar saya yang membereskan kamar Anda seperti biasa." kata seorang pelayan tadi.

Ya, pelayan tadi namanya Dorothy, gadis yang lebih tua satu tahun dari pangeran ini adalah ketua pelayan di sini. Dan catat! Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak takut akan pangeran, meski ia sangat menghormatinya. Tapi, Dorothy hanya menganggap Alviss sebagai seorang adik yang harus dilindungi dan dihormati, itu saja.

"Jarang sekali kau tidak mengepang rambut _pink_-mu menjadi dua hari ini?" komentar Alviss sembari masuk ke dalam toilet yang ada di sebelah lemarinya.

Bola mata _pink_ kemerahan milik Dorothy menatap pintu toilet lembut. Bibirnya melengkung tersenyum kecil. 'Ternyata dia perhatian juga.' Batinnya. Dengan santai ia langkahkan kakinya menuju arah jendela, dan membuka tirainya. Sinar mentari langsung menyambut pelayan itu dan menebarkan kehangatannya keseluruh isi ruangan tersebut, disertai dengan semilir angin yang lembut dan sedikit menerbangkan rambutnya yang terurai panjang, menghiraukan seseorang yang sedari tadi diam di ambang pintu.

Orang di ambang pintu itu diam dan menunduk hormat, rambut caramelnya sedikit bergerak ketika ia menunduk. "Ano, maaf."

Menyadari dirinya 'terpanggil' Dorothy menoleh, dan tampaklah seorang pelayan lainnya atau lebih tepatnya pelayan baru sedang berdiri di ambang pintu sambil tersenyum kecil.

Setelah menoleh, Dorothy kembali menatap pemandangan di luar jendela sambil merasakan sinar matahari pagi yang hangat. "Ya, ada apa?" jawabnya tidak merubah posisinya.

Orang yang berada di ambang pintu yang diketahui adalah Rolan, merutuki dirinya sendiri karena harus berhadapan dengan gadis 'jutek'-menurutnya- di hadapannya. Lebih menyebalkan lagi ia harus menahan diri untuk tidak berkata kasar kepadanya mengingat Dorothy adalah kepala pelayan, dan jika sampai itu sampai terjadi habislah dia. "Maaf, tapi aku dengar pangeran akan pergi ke kerajaan Snowledge?" kata Rolan pelan dengan nada yang ia anggunkan layaknya perempuan.

Dorothy mengangguk dan memberikan senyum-meskipun ia masih menatap pemandangan di jendela-. Jujur, sebenarnya dalam hati gadis berambut _pink_ itu terbesit rasa curiga terhadap seseorang di depannya. Memang, pelayan baru itu manis, tapi entah kenapa Dorothy merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan kedua pelayan baru itu. Mereka terlihat seperti merencanakan sesuatu. Apalagi nanti mereka akan selalu berada di dekat pangeran. Harus lebih waspada.

Tapi, mengingat sang pangeran sangat antusias terhadap pelayan baru itu membuat dirinya harus menepis perasaan curiga itu jauh-jauh. Karena jika ia terlalu curiga, mungkin dirinyalah yang nanti akan dicurigai. Jadi, untuk sementara ini lebih baik untuk diam, sambil berjaga-jaga tanpa sepengetahuan mereka. Kemudian Dorothy menoleh ke arah Rolan dan menatapnya dengan pandangan meremehkan, sekedar untuk menguji keberanian coretgadiscoret di depannya.

Ceklek.

"Ah, kalian berdua?" tanya Alviss ragu, tubuhnya merasakan aura menakutkan yang menyeruak di sekitar tempat Dorothy berada. Takut akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk, maka Alviss memutuskan untuk segera mengambil tindakan. "Bisakah kalian keluar? Aku ingin ganti baju." lanjut Alviss kemudian sambil menahan aura menakutkan disekitar ketua pelayan tersebut.

Kedua gadis (salah satunya dalam penyamaran) langsung terkesiap dan bergegas pergi dari sana. Tak lupa memberi hormat terlebih dahulu.

"Permisi Tuan."

-X-o-PhantomAlviss-o-X-

Dorothy masih mengeluarkan aura yang sama, saat ini. Namun, karena ia tidak melihat perubahan pada diri Rolan, maka dirinya memutuskan bahwa Rolan cukup kuat untuk menjaga sang pangeran. Lalu dengan sangat berat hati ia berkata. "Ya pangeran memang akan pergi dan aku harap kalian berdua menjaganya dengan taruhan nyawa, kalau tidak habislah kalian." ujar Dorothy kemudian pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Rolly-Rolan- yang tengah diam mematung.

Sepersekian detik kemudian, Rolan tersenyum tanda kemenangan. Meski awalnya ia harus menahan tekanan aura Dorothy yang sangat luar biasa menakutkannya.

-X-o-PhantomAlviss-o-X-

"Phan!" kata Rolan setengah teriak sambil membuka pintu kamar Phantom yang memang tak terkunci.

Saat matanya menemukan sosok yang ia cari. Rolan tak henti-hentinya menatap Phantom yang sedang merapihkan bajunya. Jas yang biasa di pakai oleh seorang buttler bewarna putih dengan dasi hitam sangat cocok disandingan dengan tubuh Phantom yang tinggi. Tanpa Rolan sadari, semburat merah muncul dikedua pipinya. Rolan tak habis pikir bahwa dirinya begitu terpesona akan sahabat dekatnya itu, sejak kapan dirinya merasakan perasaan gila seperti ini?

"Sampai kapan kau akan menatapku seperti itu?" ledek Phantom yang mulai risih dengan tatapan Rolan yang berarti-waw keren aku suka itu-.

"Eh?"

Remaja berambut panjang itu terkejut dan reflek menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya diiringi dengan melangkah mundur. Dan sayang sekali, karena Rolan memakai sepatu yang cukup tinggi, mengharuskan dirinya jatuh akibat langkahnya terpeleset. Bisa dirasakan pantatnya menghantam lantai marmer yang keras.

"Aw." rintihnya kesakitan.

Ketika ia membuka matanya sebuah tangan terjulur kepadanya dan Rolan yakin itu bukan tangan Phantom, mengingat ia bisa melihat kalau Phantom masih berada di dalam kamar sambil memakai topeng kacamatanya. Kenapa ia sekaget itu? Kenapa Phantom harus memakai topeng itu segala?

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Rolan menoleh dan membelakakan matanya, alangkah terkejutnya ia saat mengetahui bahwa uluran tangan itu adalah milik Alviss, pantas Phantom begitu terlihat panik.

"Ya, aku baik, terima kasih banyak pangeran." ucapku tulus dan membungkukkan badan.

Samar-samar Rolan mendengar decihan tidak suka yang keluar dari mulut Phantom. Eh? Cemburu?

"Kalian berdua sudah tau kalau kita hari ini akan berangkat ke kerajaan Snowledge, untuk menghadiri pesta pertunangan putri di sana?" tanya Alviss _to the point_.

"Jadi pangeran akan bertunangan?" tanya Phantom balik. Hatinya benar-benar mencelos mendengar berita yang amat sangat berpengaruh baginya.

Alviss menoleh ke arah Phantom sambil tersenyum kecil. "Tidak, aku hanya tamu undangan kok!" jelasnya. "Lebih baik makan dulu, ayo!" Phantom dan Rolan mengangguk dan berjalan mengekor Alviss.

Kemudian Alviss teringat kejadian semalan, akibat ia melihat Phanton sekarang. Sebenarnya kejadian tadi malam sungguh membuat pangeran kita ini gila, karena bayangan-bayangan di saat Phantom melakukan hal itu, terus terngiang-ngiang bak lebah yang sedang mengelilingi sarangnya atau bunga. Oh, aku harap wajahku tak memerah lagi. Ketika Alviss menengok ke belakang, di sana terdapat Phantom yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya, dan pada saat itu pula Alviss merasakan bahwa jantungnya terasa hampir copot. Sial! Aku kenapa sih!

-X-o-PhantomAlviss-o-X-

Perjalanan pun dimulai, kami berangkat pukul sembilan pagi dengan berbekal banyak makanan, mengingat perjalanan kesana yang memerlukan waktu dua hari satu malam, dikarenakan perjalanan yang menggunakan kereta kuda.

Alviss duduk sendirian di dalam kereta kuda sambil menatap ke luar jendela kereta. Perjalanan ini baginya sungguh sangat membosankan. Perjalanan dua hari tanpa bisa mengobrol? Oh menyebalkan! Memang sih perjalanan tak akan bosan karena di temani pemandangan jalanan yang indah, namun tetap saja. Rasanya sepi.

Rasa kantuk mulai menyerangku dan akhirnya aku jatuh tertidur. Sebelum tidur samar-samar kudapati sosok yang menyanggaku agar posisi tidurku enak dan...hangat.

"Phantom apa yang kau lakukan?" bisik Rolan pada temannya yang tengah memeluk Alviss dalam pangkuannya. Rasa cemburu mulai bangkit di hati pemuda berambut panjang ini.

"Sstthh...kau bisa membangunkannya, tenang aku tak akan berbuat yang macam-macam, dia kan pengeran." jawab Phantom enteng. Merasa menjadi penganggu-yang sebenarnya tidak kuat melihat adegan itu- Rolan memutuskan untuk pindah ke kereta pertama, tempat asal mereka tadi berada. Sedangkan Alviss berada di kereta kedua dari jumlah tiga kereta kuda. Kereta kuda yang ketiga hanya mengangkut barang-barang saja.

Phantom yang melihat Rolan pergi, menyeringai dalam hati dan berterima kasih pada sahabatnya itu-tanpa mengetahui perasaan dia-. Akhirnya dirinya bisa menatap sosok di pangkuannya dengan lama.

Phantom tidak berhenti tersenyum melihat Alviss yang kini ada di pangkuannya. Berkali-kali ia terkagum-kagum ria. Hebat, wajahnya bagaikan malaikat jika tertidur, menambah aksen yang sangat manis dan tampan di saat yang bersamaan. Sungguh wujud yang sangat menggoda iman siapa saja.

Tanpa sadar tangan Phantom membelai pipi Alviss yang selembut sutra. Memang kulitnya sangat putih dan sangat hangat. Dari pipi, tangannya pindah ke dahi dan terakhir menyibakan rambutnya, agar wajahnya bisa terlihat lebih jelas. Setelah itu tangannya kembali turun ke pipi. Hembusan napasnya yang hangat dan nyaman mengelitik tangan. Membuatku harus menahan tawa.

"Ngh!"

Alviss mulai tersadar dan mulai menggeliat tak nyaman. Terpaksa Phantom melepasnya. Sang pangeran itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, membiasakan diri dari cahaya oranye menembus jendela kereta dengan sangat terang.

"Silau." rutuk Alviss, posisinya sekarang sangat tak menguntungkan, karena cahaya matahari tepat sejajar dengan wajahnya. Saat dirinya ingin pindah dari sana dengan bergeser mundur. Tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang bergerak, ya terasa seperti detak jantung seseorang.

Hei tunggu? Bukankah dirinya itu sendirian di sini? Lalu yang dia sentuh? Jangan-jangan dirinya di culik? Huaah gawat, reflek Alviss pindah ke kursi di depannya dan berniat untuk melompat ke arah pintu kereta.

Phantom yang juga kaget malah bengong, dan ketika Alviss sepertinya akan melompat dirinya langsung bertanya. "Pangeran kau tidak apa-apa?" ya, tindakan sang pangeran kali ini benar-benar terlihat aneh, ditambah cowok bermanik aqua itu malah menutup matanya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, tanda untuk menyuruh pergi menjauh.

Mendengar suara yang tak asing di telinganya itu membuat Alviss membuka matanya dan melihat Phantom yang kelihatannya memasang ekspresi khawatir-meski terhalang oleh topeng-.

"Aih, ternyata kau. Aku pikir kau penculik." kata Alviss sambil menghirup napas lega sambil kembali duduk dikursinya.

Penculik katanya? Phantom tertawa dalam hati. Ya, aku akan menculikmu dan mengambil hatimu.

"Apakah Tuan takut diculik?" tanya Phantom.

"Ya, meski aku belum pernah diculik."

"Bukankah Tuan sudah termasuk remaja dewasa?"

"Ya, memang tapi... rasanya sama saja...mau dewasa atau tidak bagiku sama saja, karena aku tak bisa membedakan ke dua hal itu."

Phantom termenung sejenak, ia mengerti perasaan seperti itu. Perasaan di mana kita tidak bisa membedakan apakah kita sudah dewasa atau tidak dikarenakan kita selalu hidup sendirian. Kemudian Phantom melihat ke arah samping di mana matahari hampir tenggelam.

"Hei, malam ini kau mau jalan-jalan? Aku dengar, di desa tempat kita menginap nanti akan diadakan pesta _Matsuri._" kata Phantom sambil menatap Alviss lembut.

Deg!

Merasa ditatap seperti itu Alviss buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Oi! Kenapa jantungku berpacu begitu cepat? Dan kenapa wajahnya begitu menawan ditambah dengan sinar mentari yang membuat ia semakin terlihat keren dan tampan? Sadar Alviss! Sadar!

Alviss meneguk ludahnya paksa, dan ketika ia mengingat kata '_matsuri'_, hatinya langsung bersorak gembira, dan pandangannya pun mencoba beralih lagi ke arah Phantom. Tapi..di mana dia? Kok tidak ada?

"Mencariku?"

"Eh?"

Alangkah terkejutnya saat menemukan sosok yang aku cari, kini berada di sampingku. "Jangan mengagetkanku!" dengus Alviss masam dan segera menatap ke arah berlainan.

"Maaf, habis kelihatannya Tuan sedang asyik melamun." goda Phantom yang sebenarnya sudah mengetahui kalau Alviss itu sedang menghindar darinya.

Bagaimana ini? Jaraknya terlalu dekat. Oh iya kenapa ya, saat dia dekat denganku atau menatapku jantung ini berdetak lebih cepat? Apakah ini tanda-tanda bahwa aku akan mengidap penyakit jantung? Oh tidak! Pikir Alviss yang benar-benar sangat ngawur.

"Oh iya, _matsuri_ aku pernah mendengarnya, tapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya. Kau mau mengantarku?" kata Alviss yang telah kembali sadar dari kegalau-annya.

Phantom mengangguk. "Ya, kan aku sudah janji dan hadiah yang satu lagi sekalian nanti aku berikan." jawab Phantom.

"Jadi yang kemarin malam bukan hadiahnya?" tanya Alviss polos. Setelah melihat perubahan ekspresi dari Phantom, Alviss buru-buru menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Oh iya kemarin malam kan baru satu, aku lupa..." kata Alviss tersenyum paksa.

Sebelum Phantom akan memulai berbicara, inturpsi suara mendahuluinya.

"Maaf, tapi kita sudah sampai..." ucap Rolan sambil membungkuk sopan. Seketika itu juga Alviss turun dan pergi ke dalam sebuah rumah penginapan. Meninggalkan Phantom yang sedang sibuk dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Rolan ikut masuk dan menundukan kepalanya. Dia bingung, ingin rasanya bertanya, tapi apakah waktunya tepat? Kelihatannya Phantom sedang memikirkan sesuatu dengan sangat keras. Apa yang sedang dipikirkannya?

Rolan meneguhkan hatinya dan menatap Phantom lekat. "Sudah lama aku ingin bertanya padamu, kenapa kau memakai topeng itu?" tanyanya kemudian duduk di sebelah Phantom.

Pemuda berambut silver itu menoleh dan tersenyum. "Karena kemungkinan Alviss mengenalku."

"Appa? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Dia adalah orang yang telah menyelamatkan hidupku sepuluh tahun yang lalu..."

Setelah Phantom selesai bercerita, dirinya bergegas turun dari kereta. "Sepertinya aku akan memberitahunya sekarang, meski aku tak yakin ia akan ingat padaku atau tidak."

Rolan diam terpaku, kedua tangannya terkepal erat. "Aku tak akan melepaskanmu!" ucapnya sambil melihat punggung Phantom yang pergi menjauh.

-X-o-PhantomAlviss-o-X-

Alviss terduduk di tempat tidurnya. Bola matanya terus-menerus melihat ke arah jam sambil sesekali mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan yang lumayan besar ini, meski tak seluas kamarnya.

Di dalam pikirannya hanya terdapat kata '_matsuri_'. Yang ia tahu _matsuri_ itu adalah sebuah festival kembang api, dan bentuknya hampir sama seperti pasar karena banyak penjual yang datang untuk menjajahkan barang-barang atau makanan yang dijualnya. Ini adalah yang pertama kalinya bagi sang pangeran dari kerajaan Heaven ini untuk pergi ke festival _matsuri_.

Dulu ketika ia masih kecil, ia mendengar para pelayannya berbisik-bisik soal kata _matsuri_ pada sore hari. Dan malamnya Alviss tidak menemukan satu pelayan pun di istananya, saat ia bertanya pada kedua orang tuanya, mereka bilang bahwa malam ini diliburkan untuk menikmati festival matsuri di depan istana. Jadi intinya Alviss hanya bisa melihat di depan jendela bagaimana peristiwa itu terjadi tanpa bisa bergabung di dalamnya.

Kelihatannya remaja beriris aqua ini sedang dalam keadaan senang, bisa dilihat dari tadi kakinya terus-terusan terayun dan bibirnya tak berhenti bersenandung riang. "Lima menit lagi, ayolah..." dengus Alviss. Karena bosan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menghitung detik.

"Satu...dua...tiga...empat..."

Phantom membuka pintu sangat pelan, sampai Alviss pun tak merasakan kehadirannya. Di saat iris hitamnya mendapati Alviss yang tengah menampakan ekspresi bosan, ia tertawa geli. Dan pasti lebih asyik jika ia bisa mengerjainya sekarang.

Mendengar pergerakan-pergerakan aneh yang terdengar seperti suara orang melangkah, Alviss mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah jam dan melihat Phantom yang sedang berjalan mendekati dirinya. "Lain kali, ketuk pintunya dulu." ujar Alviss datar sekaligus kesal.

Phantom menyeringai dalam hati. 'Ini saatnya' batinnya semangat. "Saya sudah mengetuk bahkan sampai tiga kali, namun karena tak ada jawaban akhirnya saya memberanikan diri untuk masuk."

Alviss mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti, mungkin tadi ia terlalu sibuk menghitung detik dan melupakan alam disekitarnya. Alviss menundukan kepala tak kuasa berlama-lama menatap Phantom, dirinya sendiri juga bingung kenapa ia harus seperti ini.

Alviss merasakan sesuatu yang melingkar disekitar lehernya, membuat ia semakin merasa hangat di malam yang dingin ini. Ketika Alviss mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Phantom yang berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Reflek remaja berambut biru itu mundur menaiki kasurnya, kemudian turun di sisi yang lain.

'Dasar pemalu.' _Inner_ Phantom tersenyum puas. "Saya memakaikan syal itu agar Tuan tidak terlalu kedinginan di kota nanti."

Sebelum Alviss menjawab, dengan cepat Phantom mengait lenganku dan mengangkat tubuhku ala _bridal_. Dan membawaku berjalan ke arah jendela.

"Tunggu ini lantai dua, kau mau hmmph..."

Perkataan Alviss terputus, karena mulutnya sudah dibekap oleh Phantom. Alviss buru-buru menatap tajam Phantom atas tindakan tidak sopannya terhadap tuannya. Sayang, Phantom sama sekali tak menghiraukan dan malah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat.

"Hmmph! Hmphm...hmphm...hmpph...(Gila! Ini lantai dua! Kau mau lompat?)" kata Alviss tak jelas sambil terus memberontak. Dibalik topengnya Phantom tersenyum lembut, dan berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak berbuat 'macam-macam'.

Phantom mengambil aba-aba "Satu...tiga!"

BRUK

Pelayan bertopeng itu tersenyum senang dalam hati, hal yang menyebabkan itu terjadi karena Alviss masih belum membuka matanya dan masih dengan setia berpegangan padanya, padahal sudah lebih dari lima menit kakinya menginjak tanah. Sebenarnya, Phantom masih menginginkan adegan ini lebih lama-bahkan ingin selamanya-. Namun, waktu sama sekali tak mengijinkan, jika dirinya dan Alviss masih berada di sini, kemungkinan besar mereka akan tertangkap. Dan akhirnya dengan tak ikhlas Phantom melakukan tindakan dengan melepas bekapannya.

"Sampai kapan Tuan akan mengambil posisi ini?"

Mendengar itu Alviss perlahan membuka matanya dan dibuat kaget saat wajah Phantom dengan dirinya hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja, sehingga mereka bisa merasakan napas mereka satu sama lain. Alviss yang semula bengong dan terkagum-kagum akan sosok di hadapannya itu, reflek memalingkan wajah dan cemberut. "Turunkan aku!"

Sesuai perintah, sang pelayan pun menurunkan majikannya. Dan kelihatannya Alviss kini dalam posisi labil, terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang sangat muram dan dingin. Tampang itu lebih menakutkan lagi karena saat ini Alviss mulai mengeluarkan hawa yang tidak enak untuk dirasakan bahkan oleh Phantom sekali pun.

"Kau tidak takut kalau aku mati?" Alviss berkata dengan dingin seolah tak punya rasa kasihan.

"Maaf." Phantom menunduk menyesal.

"Apakah hanya kata maaf saja?" Kini Alviss menatap tajam Phantom.

"Maaf, saya tak akan mengulanginya lagi." Phantom meneguk ludahnya, tak menyangka sosok 'manis' di depannya ini mampu mengeluarkan aura dan tatapan yang sangat tajam hampir menyerupai tatapan membunuh.

"Sebagai balasannya, malam ini kau tak usah jadi pelayan. Jadi teman yang mengantarku saja, jadi kau tidak perlu menghormatiku." kata Alviss dingin dan pergi ke arah festival dengan langkah santai.

**Matsuri**

Di sepanjang jalan, Phantom tak berhenti untuk tersenyum. Apa yang menyebabkan itu terjadi? Jawabannya adalah melihat Alviss yang sedari tadi tengok kesana kemari di sepanjang jalan, disertai dengan gumaman-gumaman kagum. Alviss yang seperti itu terlihat seperti anak kecil yang baru melihat dunia luar, atau seekor burung yang baru lepas dari sangkarnya dan terbang bebas di angkasa.

Bola mata Phantom terus menatap sosok di sampingnya lekat. Dan sosok si sampingnya itu sama sekali tak merasakan tatapan itu karena terbuai dengan suasana ramai di festival ini. Sedari tadi, tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk sesuatu dan menanyakannya pada Phantom. Dan Phantom hanya menjawab dengan santai.

Ketika Phantom menemukan sebuah pedagang arumanis, dirinya langsung menarik atau bisa dikatakan menyeret Alviss untuk membeli makanan selembut kapas dan berwarna pink tersebut. Alviss yang semula tidak terima diseret seperti itu dihadiahkan dengan sebuah makanan berwarna _pink_ oleh Phantom.

Alviss mengerutkan dehinya. "Apa ini?"

"Permen kapas, coba makan enak kok!"

Alviss terlihat menimang-nimang, seperti memutar-mutar gagangnya, menaikkan gagangnya, menurunkannya, mencium baunya sampai yang terakhir dengan hati-hati menjilatnya.

"Bagaimana enak kan?"

"Um..." angguk Alviss seraya mengulum benda _pink_ itu di mulutnya. Sungguh! Ini adalah makanan termanis yang pernah ia rasakan.

Setelah Alviss menghabiskan permennya. Ia celingak-celinguk mancari Phantom yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari sampingnya. "Phan? Phan? Kau di mana?" tanya Alviss dan kemudian berlari meninggalkan tempat pedagang arumanis itu berada.

Remaja itu berlari-lari tak jelas kesana-kemari mencari sang pelayan. Hatinya mulai gusar, ia coba untuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Namun usahanya itu tak membuahkan hasil apapun. Mungkin nasib sial sedang menimpa pangeran Heaven ini, nyatanya sekarang ia berada di tengah lautan manusia yang berlalu-lalang, lebih sialnya lagi semakin malam, manusia yang berdatangan semakin banyak. Bahkan tak sengaja matanya menangkap sebuah kejadian berupa err yang membuatnya sedikit merona melihatnya.

Alviss berhenti sejenak sekedar menghilangkan rasa capek dan mengatur napasnya yang tidak beratur. Ketika iris aquanya menemukan sebuah bukit, dirinya langsung memutuskan untuk pergi kesana, berharap menemukan Phantom di tempat yang tinggi.

Akhirnya sampailah Alviss di bukit itu. Masih dengan napas tersengal-sengal, mata aquanya menyapu seluruh kawasan festival dan sayang sekali ia tak bisa menemukan sosok berambut silver itu. Tak kuat menahan tubuhku yang kelelahan kududuk, disebuah kursi yang ada di sana. Dengan hati yang masih sangat sakit, takut, kecewa dan marah. Alviss mencoba mengatur emosinya dengan menghela napas panjang.

"Dasar pelayan tak bertanggung jawab! Berani meninggalkan Tuannya sendiri di tengah keramaian festival! Padahal aku..."

"Aku apa?"

Mendengar suara yang sudah familiar di telinganya, Alviss menoleh dan menatap tajam Phantom, dirinya bangkit dan menatap sinis lawan bicaranya.

"Sebaiknya aku pecat kau saja ya? Kau pelayan yang tidak bertanggung jawab." kata Alviss sarkatis.

"Bukankah Anda yang memerintahkan saya sebagai teman Anda? Saya melakukan ini karena ingin memberikan sebuah hadiah berupa..."

"Beru...pa..."

Duar

Huiing (niru suara Angry Birds XD)

Duar

Duar

Sebelum Alviss menyelesaikan kata-katanya dan berniat untuk memarahi Phantom. Suara kembang api mulai membahana di seluruh penjuru desa. Mulut Alviss terus bergumam kagum melihat kembang api yang menghiasi angkasa, warna-warni indah meliputi warna pelangi dan lainnya menambah keindahan langit yang bertabur bintang.

Alviss terus terseyum yang membuat orang yang kini duduk di sampingnya, semakin betah untuk terus menatapnya. Bagus! Indah! Keren! Pemandangan di langit saat ini benar-benar yang paling hebat yang pernah dirinya lihat sebelumnya.

Phantom yang ingin melihat kembang api mulai menatap langit. Dan kali ini giliran Alviss yang melirik Phantom. Rasa penasaran mulai muncul dibenakku. Mulai dari kenapa tiba-tiba ia menghilang? Kenapa ia selalu memberiku hadiah? Dan kenapa ia selalu memakai topeng.

"Kau kemana tadi?" Alviss bertanya sekaligus memulai pembicaraan yang semula hening.

"Hanya membuat kejutan kembang api."

"Dengan meninggalkan Tuanmu sendiri?"

Phantom mendengus dan menoleh ke arah Alviss dengan tatapan melembut, sedangkan Alviss malah menampakkan wajah sangar. "Maaf, ini kan juga hadiah untukmu."

"Darimana kau tahu aku ada di sini?" Alviss bertanya sambil menundukan wajahnya melihat pemandangan desa dari atas sini. Pemandangan yang indah.

"Jika kau mencari orang lain, pasti ke tempat tinggi bukan?"

"Apakah ini hadiah ke dua?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa kau mengajakku kemari?"

"Janji."

"Kenapa...kau memakai topeng?"

Phantom terdiam mendengar pertanyaan yang Alviss lontarkan terhadap dirinya. Apa yang harus ia jawab? Jika bohong tak sanggup, jika menjelaskan yang sebenarnya, akankah Alviss masih menerimanya? Ia mencoba menghela napas panjang sambil menutup matanya.

"Lihat baik-baik aku akan membuka topengku."

Kedua tangan Phantom mulai menyentuh topengnya. Bagaimana dengan Alviss? Sekarang hatinya dihantui dengan rasa penasaran yang mengakibatkan jantungnya berdebar-debar.

Akhirnya kelopak mata Phantom terbuka dan menampakkan iris onyxnya yang sehitam langit malam saat ini. Tatapannya yang sedikit tajam dan wajahnya yang tampan, pasti membuat orang yang pertama kali melihatnya terkagum. Begitu pula dengan Alviss, matanya seolah tak ingin berkedip melihat 'pemandangan' di depannya. Sebesit rasa nyaman saat ke dua iris mereka berdua bertemu.

"Berkediplah! Memangnya aku setampan itu?" ujar Phantom narsis ke-pe-de-an.

"Habis, aku pikir wajahmu seperti 'monster' karena terus ditutupi, ternyata tidak." elak Alviss kemudian bangkit berdiri. 'Sial dia terlalu err aku tak kuat!' rutuk Alviss pada dirinya sendiri.

Phantom berpikir sejenak, kenapa Alviss tak mengenaliku? Apakah ia lupa? Atau pura-pura?

"..an.."

"Phan?"

"Oi! Phan!" bentak Alviss sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Phantom gara-gara panggilannya tak dijawab.

Phantom terlihat gelagapan. "Maaf, ada apa?"

"Dengar baik-baik! Mulai sekarang kau tak boleh memakai topeng ini lagi..." Alviss mengambil topengnya dan melemparnya ke bawah bukit, menghiraukan tatapan Phantom yang sedikit shock. "Satu lagi, aku ngantuk ayo pulang..."

"Satu lagi!" ucap Phantom sambil mengait lengan Alviss dan...

-X-o-PhantomAlviss-o-X-

Hawa dingin mulai menyeruak di dalam kereta yang berisikan 3 orang remaja, yaitu Alviss, Rolan dan Phantom. Suasana bertambah buruk saat Alviss dan Phantom tidak sengaja saling berpandangan. Kejadian ini karena saat-saat di festival...

Rolan yang benar-benar tidak tahu menau soal masalah ini, hanya mampu diam. Yang bisa ia simpulkan bahwa Phantom dan Alviss sedang bertengkar. Bagus. Ini kesempatan yang bagus. Dirinya akan memanfaatkan penyamarannya dengan baik untuk Phantom.

"Phan?" tanya Rolan memecah keheningan di sana. Phantom tak menjawab, dirinya hanya perlu menoleh ke arah suara tersebut.

"Nanti kan ada pesta, bareng yuk!" pinta Rolan dengan wajah setengah merengek manja. Phantom terlihat menghela napas. "Baiklah, selama tidak di luar tugas yang berarti bahwa kita harus tetap berada di samping—"

"Tidak usah!" sela Alviss dingin. Ia menopang dagunya dan menatap lurus kearah jendela kereta. "Bersenang-senanglah kalian berhak mendapatkan itu." lanjutnya dingin dan santai, menyembunyikan perasaan sakit dan marah yang ia sendiri tidak tau kapan rasa itu datang.

Rolan tersenyum menang. "Terima kasih, Tuan."

Phantom menyeringai, khusus untuk Alviss. Phantom pasti tau apa yang dipikirkan dan dirasakan oleh anak sepolos dia. Phantom tau kalau Alviss sedang marah padanya sekaligus cemburu padanya saja sudah membuat dirinya bahagia dan senang sekali, lalu bagaimana jika ia benar-benar mendapatkannya? Pikirkannlah sendiri.

"Menyebalkan!" gumam Alviss pelan saat dirinya ditatap oleh kedua pelayan di depannya. Dan tak terasa wajahnya jadi sedikit merona mengingat kejadian 'matsuri'. "Aku harap cepat sampai!"

-X-o-PhantomAlviss-o-X-

Akhirnya tibalah mereka di istana Snowledge. Sesuai nama tersebut, di sini seluruh desa dan istananya tertutup salju. Bahkan hari ini pun masih turun salju. Saat Alviss tiba di gerbang istana, sambutan meriah didapatkannya. Dan ketika ia melangkah masuk ke dalam istana beronamen kristal putih itu. Matanya menangkap sepasang manusia yang telah menyambutnya dengan hormat.

"Senang bertemu dengan Anda." tutur seorang gadis berambut biru pendek seraya menyibakan gaunnya yang berwarna putih dipadu warna biru tua. Matanya yang coklat menatap lembut kehadiranku.

Alviss membungkuk. "Senang bertemu dengan anda kembali putri Koyuki, pangeran Ginta." kata Alviss sambil melirik ke arah seseorang berambut pirang yang dengan setia berada di samping Koyuki-tunangannya-.

"Pesta akan dimulai nanti malam, Anda harap beristirahat."

Alviss mengangguk dan mengikuti ke arah pelayan di sana seraya tersenyum ke arah Koyuki dan Ginta. "Terima kasih, atas undangannya."

-X-o-PhantomAlviss-o-X-

Pesta pertunangan pun tiba, setelah menghadiri acara pertunangan dan kini adalah acara makan-makan. Alviss memutuskan untuk pergi ke luar istana, sekedar menyendiri. Mengingat banyaknya tamu yang datang hari ini. Dirinya sudah terlalu lelah bahkan untuk memberikan senyuman, apalagi sapaan. Tidak minat.

Ia mengusap-usap tangannya, berharap itu dapat membuatnya hangat. Percuma, di hari yang bersalju ini mana mungkin bisa hangat jika kita hanya memakai jas berwarna putih? Tidak mungkin! Namun Alviss merasa betah dengan ini, dia merasa di sinilah tempat ia berada. Tempat di mana dia selalu sendirian dan tidak memiliki siapa pun dalam hidupnya. Sendiri.

"Haah~" entah keberapa kalinya Alviss menghela napas bosan. Sudah satu jam ia berada di taman belakang istana, namun pestanya tak kunjung selesai. Sungguh membosankan! Dan lagi apa-apaan? Mereka masih berumur 16 tahun tapi sudah ditunangkan? Sudahlah~

Deg

Alviss merasakan sesuatu melingkar diperutnya. Dirinya merasakan hembusan napas seseorang tepat di lehernya. Semakin lama dekapan itu semakin mengerat. Alviss yang baru sadar-bahwa dirinya sedang dipeluk seseorang- reflek memberontak mulai menyikut orang itu sampai menginjak kakinya. Masih tidak tau siapa yang memeluknya dan berpikir bahwa itu adalah penculik, Alviss berusaha untuk lari dan sayangnya, malah tertangkap oleh orang asing itu.

"Lepaskan! Atau kupanggil pengawal!" gertak remaja berambut biru itu sambil terus-terusan meronta.

"Tidak akan ada, kan aku pengawalmu..." kata orang asing itu dengan suara berat, tepat ditelinga sang pangeran.

'Suara ini!' batin Alviss, kelihatannya dia sudah tau siapa yang memeluknya. "Lepaskan aku pelayan kurang ajar!"

Phantom-orang asing itu- tersenyum dan melepas pelukannya-meski tidak rela-. Dirinya menatap sang pangeran yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis bin tajam.

Alviss mengepalkan tangannya tanda menahan amarah yang mulai naik keubun-ubun kepalanya. Hawa amarah itu menguar disekitar tubuhnya sampai terasa oleh Phantom. Bagaimana reaksi Phantom? Dia malah ber-_smirk_ ria.

Alviss mengangkat tangannya sambil menunjuk ke arah Phantom yang berada sekitar satu meter di depannya. "Kau! Tak puas kau menci—eer melakukan itu kemarin huh?" maki Alviss, amarah dan emosinya benar-benar memuncak kali ini. Wajahnya tampak memerah marah dan sebenarnya bercampur dengan rasa malu akibat kejadian di festival.

**Flashback**

"Satu lagi!" ucap Phantom sambil mengait lengan Alviss dan mencium Alviss lembut. Kedua tangan Alviss berhasil ia kunci dengan lengan kanannya. Sedangkan lengankirinya mendorong Alviss agar ciuman itu semakin dalam. Manis, rasa yang Phantom sangat sukai saat merasakan kenyalnya bibir mungil Alviss. Dipikirannya ia berharap bahwa kejadian ini tak berakhir selamanya.

Alviss mulai berontak. "Hmmph.." kata Alviss tertahan disela-sela ciuman panas itu. Hatinya sedikit senang. Namun, otaknya tak menerima kejadian ini. Masa seorang pangeran rela dicium oleh pelayannya? Hello? WTH!

Phantom yang mulai kehabisan napas dengan sangat terpaksa mengakhiri adegan itu. Dan tersenyum geli melihat Alviss dengan wajah memerah dan kelelahan. 'Manis.'

"Kau...kh...kalau kau berani...kh...melakukan itu lagi..kh...kubunuh kau!" kata Alviss sambil mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Setelah itu semuanya gelap. Yang ia ingat hanyalah dekapan hangat dan iris hitam yang menatapnya lembut. Sebesit perasaan aneh muncul padanya. _Like it_.

Setelah itu Alviss mencoba untuk menjauhi Phantom dan berniat untuk memecatnya setelah dirinya pulang ke istana. Ia sadar, ketika dirinya bersama dengan orang berambut silver itu jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat, ketika mereka saling berpandangan rasa panas mulai menyerang wajahku. Arggth! Dia itu sumber penyakit. (Sepertinya Alviss sama sekali tidak mengetahui perasaan yang sesungguhnya.)

**End Of Flashback**

"Hei kenapa kau melamun begitu?" kata Phantom dan tangannya mulai meraih Alviss dan memojokkannya di dinding.

"Awas kalau kau berani macam-macam!" gertak Alviss sambil menatap tajam Phantom, jujur hal yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah ini, jika beradu kekuatan Alviss itu kalah telak.

Phantom tersenyum jail. "Ssshh...kau akan merasa nyaman kok..." desah Phantom yang mulai mengigit telinga Alviss. Pasrah, Alviss hanya bisa diam dan menahan rasa aneh yang ia rasakan sekarang. Berteriak? Itu malah akan membuat pesta kacau, berlari? Tidak mungkin, mengingat dia sudah terkurung sekarang.

Setelah kuping, Phantom turun ke arah leher dan mencium, menghisap, menjilati dan sedikit menggigitnya. Alviss menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan perbuatan lancang pelayannya itu.

"Ngh! Lepas! Ngh!" ucap Alviss sedikit mendesah oleh tindakan Phantom. Mendengar suara Alviss yang seperti itu, Phantom malah semakin manjadi-jadi. Dikuncinya kedua lengan Alviss dan dengan cepat menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir mungil yang menurutnya sangat manis dan juga membuat ketagihan.

Dihisapnya bibir itu kuat-kuat dan semakin ditekan untuk memperdalam ciuman itu. Tak puas, hanya melakukan itu, kini Phantom mulai menggigit bibir bawah Alviss. Merasakan sakit Alviss membuka mulutnya dan lidah Phantom pun masuk dan mulai mendominasi mulut sang pangeran.

"Ngh...hmmph..." desah remaja berambut biru itu saat sebuah tangan masuk kedalam bajunya. Oke kali ini Phantom sudah tak waras.

"Lephas ngh! Ada yang ngh dathang! (lepas! Ada yang datang!)" kata Alviss bersusah payah untuk bicara. Baik, kali ini Alviss memang menerima ciuman Phantom itu dengan tulus, dia juga heran. Mengapa hatinya begitu senang dan hangat, ketika adegan ini berlangsung? Alviss pun mengira dirinya sudah gila karena terbuai dengan Phantom.

Phantom yang mengerti perkataan orang di depannya, akhirnya melepas cuiman itu dan menatap Alviss yang bibirnya basah dan pipinya yang merah merona. Jika saja tak ada pengawal yang datang. Pasti Phantom sudah berbuat lebih.

Setelah pengawal yang sedang berjaga itu lewat, Phantom menoleh ke arah Alviss yang kini menundukan wajahnya. Tumben. Biasanya dia sering marah jika aku menciumnya. Kenapa kali ini dia diam?

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau selalu melakukan hal itu? Kau tau? Kau bisa membuatku gila...hiks..." ucap Alviss dengan nada serak. Bulir-bulir air matanya mulai turun membasahi pipinya yang putih.

Niat mesum Phantom hilang, setelah melihat adegan itu. "Maaf!"

"Berapa kali? Berapa kali kau akan meminta maaf jika terus melakukannya? Huh?" amuk Alviss dan menatap Phantom dengan tatapan membunuh. Hatinya memang senang akan perlakuan itu, namun disisi lain hatinya juga sangat marah. Karena Phantom selalu melakukannya tanpa izin. Meskipun meminta izin pun Alviss tak akan mengizinkannya. Catat itu!

"..."

"Apa? Kenapa kau diam? Apa alasannya? Ayo jawab!"

"Karena aku menyukaimu..."

"Eh?"

Phantom menatap Alviss lekat. Orang yang ditatap balik menatapnya meski dalam kondisi _loading_. Iris hitam itu menunjukan rasa kejujuran, tak ada sebesit rasa bohong di sana. Perlahan emosi Alviss menurun, perkataan Phantom barusan sudah menyita seluruh otaknya untuk berpikir keras namun tak mampu menjawab. Saat melihat tatapan itu Alviss teringat sesuatu...memorinya yang telah lama hilang...

"Phan...tom? Kau anak yang suka mencuri itu?" ucap Alviss tak sadar. Phantom membelakakan matanya tak menyangka Alviss akan ingat akan dirinya. Dengan cepat Phantom menarik Alviss ke dalam pelukannya.

"Akhirnya kau ingat..."

-X-o-PhantomAlviss-o-X-

Tak sadar sebenarnya kejadian itu telah ditonton secara gratis oleh Rolan, dengan tangan terkepal dan amarah yang membara, ia meninggalkan tempat itu dengan senyuman licik.

"Bersenang-senanglah sekarang pangeran. Karena saat kau kembali ke istanamu, kau tidak akan menyandang gelar 'pangeran' lagi khukhukhu..."

.

To Be Continued

.

Bocoran chapter 3 :

"_Kau lemah! Hanya dengan perkataan dan perbuatan saja, kau sudah jatuh padaku. Sebagai ganti, rasakan ini."_

_JLEB_

"_Kau...ja..hat...bera...ni ukh...menusuk..ku..dengan pisaumu...itu...ukh..."_

"_Maaf, ini demi Rolan..."_

"_Sayounara..."_

.

Gimana? Gaje kah? Gak nyambung kah? Huaa~ saya sudah berusaha dengan keras untuk membuat fic yang bagus, namun beginilah hasilnya…DX

Tapi apakah adegan 'kiss'-nya udah bagus? Ini pertama kalinya saya buat yang panjang -_-' maaf jika jelek.

Oke ada beberapa alasan saya tidak akan mem-publish fic ini dalam waktu dekat. Pertama **saya kelas 3 dan super sibuk**, kedua **sebentar lagi ujian praktek dan ujian akhir semester ganjil **dan ketiga **cuaca buruk yang membuatku sulit untuk membuat fic**. Maka dari itu saya mohon kemakluman para readers. Satu hal, saya janji pasti akan menuntaskan fic ini :)

.

Balasan review :

**Aozoru Kuromishita :** Iya tapi, sekarang udah ingat Phantom kan? Hehe... thank you very much for you're review ^^

**Athenius Rozayuu :** Hyaa? Gak dapet? Terus harus digimanain? Rei harap kali ini ceritanya bagus, thank you very much for you're review ^^

**Unknownwers :** Iya Phantom ma Alviss jadi unyu-unyu *plakk, ini udah dilanjut :) thank you very much for you're review ^^

**Rizu Azumeka :** Nih udah dilanjut, thank you very much for you're review ^^

**Akirama Gozakishi Aoikireii :** Makasih pujiannya, thank you very much for you're review ^^

**Meikyuu Octavia :** Thank you very much for you're review ^^

**Ichigo 'Momo' Citrusz :** Nih udah dilanjut :) thank you very much for you're review ^^

**Pinkyuu-chan :** Thank you very much for you're review ^^

**An :** Thank you very much for you're review ^^

**AlvissAoiKitsune : **Ini, sudah saya lanjut. Thank you very much for you're review ^^

**Kuroko-chan894 :** Iya Rolan sangat terganggu dengan hubungan Phantom dan Alviss, makannya dia akan membuat sebuah rencana licik. Tunggu saja di chapter depan :) Dan memang Alviss mencium Phantom saat mereka sedang kecil ^^. Soal Vampire dan manusia serigala akan saya pikirkan nanti ^^. Thank you very much for you're review ^^

.

Review again, please! ;D

Arigatou

Reizu YuukiNeezuri


	3. Chapter 3

_Tak sadar sebenarnya kejadian itu telah ditonton secara gratis oleh Rolan, dengan tangan terkepal dan amarah yang membara, ia meninggalkan tempat itu dengan senyuman licik._

"_Bersenang-senanglah sekarang pangeran. Karena saat kau kembali ke istanamu, kau tidak akan menyandang gelar 'pangeran' lagi khukhukhu..."_

* * *

**M****ÄR © Nobuyuki Anzai**

**Rated T**

**Warning : OOC, typo, miss typo, EYD, Shounen-Ai dan sebagainya. ****YANG TIDAK SUKA YAOI CEPAT TEKAN TOMBOL BACK**

* * *

"Akhirnya kau ingat..." ujar Phantom seraya menatap Alviss.

Pangeran berambut biru itu tiba-tiba terdiam, pandangannya mulai kosong. Kelopak matanya setengah tertutup. Tubuhnya entah kenapa serasa lemas dan tak bisa di gerakkan. "Aku..le..lah..." ujar Alviss dengan suara serak dan tak bertenaga.

Phantom yang terkejut akan Alviss yang tiba-tiba pingsan hanya bisa menghela napas dan tersenyum lembut. Akhirnya Phantom mengangkat Alviss dengan gaya bridal dan melenggang menuju kereta.

.

.

.

Sesosok remaja berjubah hitam sedang berjalan di tengah hutan, ditangan kanannya ia menenteng sebuah tas kulit yang tak cukup besar namun terlihat gemuk. Angin malam yang dingin tidak ia pedulikan, suara-suara hewan liar yang meraung-raung pun tak ia hiraukan. Yang memenuhi kepalanya saat ini hanyalah kebahagiaan yang akan ia dapatkan setelah menghancurkan musuhnya.

Sampailah remaja itu di sebuah altar kecil yang sudah sangat kuno, di tengah altar tersebut terdapat sebuah tungku, remaja itu mulai memasukan bahan-bahan yang aneh, memasukan air, mengaduknya kemudian memasukan bahan-bahannya lagi.

"Khu...khu...sebentar lagi jadi..." seringainya seraya menatap 'ramuannya'.

.

.

.

Matahari mulai naik dari singgasananya menggantikan bulan, pagi sudah tiba dan saat inilah seorang pelayan harus bangun dan menjalankan tugasnya untuk sang majikan, begitu pula dengan Phantom, saat ini ia tengah merapihkan dasinya dan segera membuka pintu kamarnya. Dan alangkah terkejutnya saat dihadapannya sudah berdiri sosok sahabatnya dengan seulas senyum dibibirnya.

"Hei Rolly, ada apa?" Phantom berkata sambil manahan tawanya. Orang yang dipanggil 'Rolly' merengut dan memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Ayolah Phantom, kita sedang tidak berada di kerajaan, panggil aku Rolan seperti biasa!" remaja berambut panjang itu mendengus. Phatom hanya mengangkat bahu.

Orang yang bernama Rolan tersebut kemudian menyodorkan sebuah kue pada Phantom. "Untuk apa kue ini?" Phantom meneliti kue berbagai bentuk dan berwarna-warni itu.

"Untukmu, aku membuatnya untukmu Phantom, cicipilah~" ujar Rolan dengan nada riang.

Tanpa pikir panjang Phantom mengambil satu kue dan memakannya. "Hm, enak."

Rolan tersenyum lembut. "Syukurlah jika kau menyukainya, oh iya bagaimana dengan misi kita Phantom?"

Phantom tiba-tiba mematung, dirinya benar-benar lupa dengan tujuan mereka yang sebenarnya. Dia juga bingung kenapa bisa melupakannya begitu mudah, Phantom berpikir jika ia mencuri mahkota itu, cepat atau lambat dia pasti harus pergi dari istana. Dan Phantom tidak ingin itu terjadi, jika ia pergi berarti ia harus meninggalkan Alviss? Say no! Tapi bagaimana dengan sahabatnya Rolan? Bukankah Phantom tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja setelah mereka telah menjelajahi hampir seluruh dunia bersama? Apa yang harus ia pilih? Rolan atau Alviss? Tapi jika ia memilih Alviss, bagaimana jika Rolan memberitahu semua orang bahwa mereka adalah sepasang pencuri terkenal? Ugh! Membingungkan!

Rolan yang melihat sahabatnya mematung hanya bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Phantom sedang bingung dan tidak ingin meninggalkan Alviss, betapa mirisnya hatinya saat menyimpulkan hal seperti itu. "Hei! Phantom! Jangan melamun, sana bangunkan Alviss! Aku akan menyiapkan makanan."

Perkataan Rolan barusan membuat Phantom kembali ke alam sadarnya, setelah itu ia berpamitan pada Rolan dengan ekspresi aneh di wajahnya. Setelah punggung Phantom tak terlihat lagi Rolan menyeringai. "Kena kau Phantom!"

.

.

.

Tok tok tok

Phantom mengetuk pintu di mana kamar Alviss berada, pemuda berambut perak tersebut menunggu di depan pintu. Lima menit ia menunggu di depan pintu seperti orang bodoh, akhirnya ia mambuka pintu yang tidak di kunci itu. 'Dasar cerobah, pintu tidak dikunci?' batin Phantom.

Bola mata ungu kehitamannya mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, tapi sosok yang ia cari tidak ada di sana. Kemudian pemuda perak itu melihat ke arah jendela yang terbuka lebar. Mungkinkah Alviss diculik? Melarikan diri? Berbagai pikiran negatif menghampiri Phantom dan dengan cepat ia melesat ke arah jendela dan melihat kebawah, tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia melarikan diri atau diculik, tapi kemana dia? Baru saja Phantom akan meloncat ke arah jendela...

"Di mana sopan santunmu, masuk tanpa izin, eh?" sebuah suara menghentikan tindakan Phantom barusan, dia menoleh dan menemukan sosok Alviss yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut yang masih batas.

Phantom tersenyum lega. "Maafkan saya Tuan, saya pikir Anda kabur."

Remaja bersurai biru itu menautkan alisnya. "Untuk apa?"

Phantom berjalan mendekati Alviss. Remaja biru yang merasakan lonceng tanda bahaya mendekat, dengan cepat ia berlari ke arah pintu namun tangannya berhasil di cegah oleh Phantom. "Hee...mau lari, hm?" bisik Phantom tepat ditelinga Alviss. Kini Phantom tengah berhasil memeluk Alviss dengan erat.

"Dasar mesum! Lepaskan aku, ini perintah!" gertak Alviss dengan nada dingin sambil meronta-ronta. Phantom semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan mulai mengendus leher Alviss.

Pemuda perak itu akhirnya melepaskan, remaja bersurai biru. Dan Alviss pun menatap Phantom tajam. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Itu tidak sopan!"

"Hm, saya pikir tidak juga, karena Anda adalah kekasih saya."

"Nani!" mata Alviss terbelalak kaget akan keputusan spihak yang Phantom buat. Apa katanya kekasih? Jangan bercanda, dirinya sama sekali tak memiliki perasaan seperti itu padanya, dan ayolah mereka baru kenal satu minggu, mana ada orang yang bisa jatuh cinta secepat itu? Dan apa? Dia kan hanya seorang pelalan, WTH!

Alviss sedikit menggeram. "Heh, dengar ya Phantom, kita hanya seorang tuan dan pelayan tidak lebih, selain itu kita hanya teman, tidak lebih." Alviss kemudian membuka pintu keluar dari kamarnya. "...bereskan semua barang-barang, kita pulang ke istana sekarang..." lanjut Alviss kemudian menutup pintunya.

Phantom terdiam, apakah dia salah jika mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah kekasih Alviss, ya Phantom tahu itu hanyalah keputusan sepihak yang dibuatnya, tapi itu atas dasar perasaanya. Dia senang bisa bersama Alviss, berada dekat dengannya, melihat senyumannya...

Kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya Phantom sudah menyukan Alviss dari pertama mereka bertemu, Alviss lah yang telah menyelamatkan hidup dan juga nyawanya, salahkah jika Phantom memiliki perasaan 'khusus' untuk Alviss? Phantom mengakui kalau dirinya terlalu 'menyentuh' Alviss, mungkin sang pangeran tidak suka. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Phantom sulit mengendalikan dirinya kalau berada dekat dengan Alviss.

Akhirnya pemuda berambut perak itu hanya bisa menghela napas panjang dan mulai membereskan barang-barang Alviss. "Aku tak akan menyerah Alviss..."

.

.

.

Sang pangeran tengah berjalan-jalan di penginapan mereka. Dia marah pada Phantom yang merupakan satu-satunya pelayan yang berani menantang dirinya, dan itu sangat memuakkan. Kesal, Alviss sangat kesal akan apa yang diperbuat oleh Phantom, memangnya dia itu kekasihnya yang bisa memeluk dan mencium seenak jidatnya. Alviss tahu Phantom tadi menyebut bahwa dirinya adalah kekasihnya, dan itu salah besar Alviss hanya menganggap bahwa Phantom hanyalah bawahannya.

Alviss memandang ke arah taman di depannya, hatinya sedikit tenang melihat pemandangan nan asri itu. Kemarahan dan kekesalan Alviss perlahan mereda dan ia mulai berpikir ulang. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan olehmu... Phantom..."

"Ah kenapa Anda berbicara sendiri?" Rolan yang baru datang mengagetkan Alviss.

Alviss menggeleng. "Tidak aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu."

Rolan tersenyum mengerti. "Makanannya sudah siap Tuan."

Alviss mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Rolan, di depan remaja berambut cream itu tersenyum licik dan menyeramkan.

.

.

.

Phantom POV

Kucoba untuk melirik Alviss yang ada di depanku, sudah satu jam pangeran itu memperhatikan jalan dan tak menoleh padaku sedikit pun, padahal biasanya dia akan mengoceh tak karuan. Tapi kali ini dia hanya diam tak bergerak dan berwajah datar.

Sungguh ini sangat membosannya, ingin sekali aku menggodanya tapi apa daya aku takut dia malah semakin marah padaku dan akhirnya aku diam dan tak bersuara seperti dirinya.

"Ne, Phan, kau lihat hutan itu? Apa kau ingat dulu kita pernah tersesat di sana?" Rolan memperhatikanku dan tersenyum lembut, sepertinya dia ingin mencairkan suasana dingin yang sedari tadi mencekam, coba kalian bayangkan berada dalam kereta kuda di mana selama satu jam penuh kalian tidak berbicara sama sekali dan diam tak bergerak tapi kalian tidak tidur, ya pasti sangat membosankan bukan, apalagi tak ada permainan yang bisa kalian mainkan.

Aku melihat ke hutan yang ditunjuk Rolan tadi dan aku mengangguk kecil. "Aku juga ingat kau hampir menangis karena tak bisa keluar..." aku benar-benar menahan tawa saat mengingatnya dan mengatakannya. Kulirik Rolan yang wajahnya berubah bersemu merah medengar perkataanku.

"Kau jangan bicarakan itu, memalukan!" Rolan berkata sambil mengembungkan pipinya seperti anak kecil yang ttidak dibelikan permen. Aku tertawa dalam hati akting Rolan sangat sempurna berbeda dengannya yang sangat buruk.

Dan setelah itu baik aku atau pun Rolan saling berbincang dan sesekali tertawa, akhirnya kebosananku hilang. Di tengah-tengah saat aku dan Rolan bercanda aku melirik ke arah Alviss yang sepertinya entah kenapa terus mendengus. Haha... wajahnya lucu juga saat ia merengut seperti itu.

Alviss POV

Berisik! Apa mereka tak tahu tata krama apa? Aku di sini tuannya dan mereka malah tertawa cekikikan melupakan kehadiranku? Bagus dan tawaan mereka benar-benar menganggu konsentrasiku untuk melihat pemandangan di jendela kereta kuda yang sedang kutumpanggi. Sesekali atau bahkan beberapa kali aku mendengus mendengar pengalaman mereka dan lelucon yang sama sekali tak menarik di mataku.

Ada yang salah dengan diriku, kenapa aku tidak suka melihat mereka berdua akrab seperti itu? Huft sudahlah itu bukan urusanku.

Kereta berhenti untuk beristirahat sejenak, aku langsung keluar dari kereta untuk mencari udara segar, aku sudah muak melihat pemandangan di depanku tadi. Bola mataku menemukan hamparan bunga warna-warni yang sangat indah di sini, hatiku kembali jadi tenang. Kalau kalian ingin tahu satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuatku kembali senang adalah pemandangan alam yang indah.

Sudah lama sekali rasanya aku tidak melihat pemandangan seperti ini, selama bertahun-tahun aku selalu dikurung di istana dan tidak di perbolehkan keluar karena alasan takut diserang tiba-tiba seperti ke dua orang tuaku dulu. Tapi untuk kali iniaku dibebaskan untuk keluar istana dengan penjagaan yang tidak terlalu ketat karena ada Phantom dan Rolan yang diakui kemampuannya oleh kerajaan. Padahal aku sendiri tidak menilai bahwa mereka berdua itu kuat sekali, kuat dari mana tubuh mereka berdua itu kurus sama sepertiku. Eh tapi aku bertubuh kurus karena terlalu banyak berpikir, sedangkan mereka? Jangan tanya aku, aku sama sekali tak memiliki jawabannya, tanya saja pada mereka.

Tunggu? Kenapa aku harus ribut sendiri tentang masalah mereka?

"Haa~h~" aku merenggangkan tanganku dan melemaskan otot-ototku.

"Ingin melihat taman itu, Tuan?"

Aku menoleh dan menemukan Phantom yang sedang tersenyum, aku sedikit menimbang ajakannya, tapi aku takut kalau dia akan berbuat macam-macam.

"Ayolah Tuan, di sana itu lapang terbuka dari sini bisa kelihatan kok! Aku tak akan berbuat yang macam-macam." Katanya mantap masih dengan senyumannya.

Akhirnya aku mengangguk dan mengikutinya ke tengah lapang. Danketika kuberdiri di tengah lapangan bunga aku bisa melihat dengan jelas kereta kuda yang kutumpangi beserta orang-orang yang sedang beristirahat, plus Rolan yang sedang memasak. Dan ketika aku mengangkat kepalaku ke atas, betapa takjubnya aku oleh pemandangan langit yang luar biasa sangat indah. Aku tak bisa berhenti tersenyum melihatnya. Hebat...

"Kau suka?" tanyanya. Aku menghentikan senyumanku dan mulai berwajah datar lagi.

"Ya." Jawabku sekenanya sambil duduk di atas rumput yang ditanami berbagai macam bunga.

Phantom juga ikut duduk di hadapanku, menghadapku. Heh! Apa tak ada tempat yang lebih cocok untuknya duduk selain di dekatku?

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Katanya sambil berwajah serius. Hal apa sih yang akan dikatakannya sampai harus berwajah seserius itu.

"Aku menyukaimu, Alviss..."

Dia mengatakannya dengan tenang dan tersenyum lembut dan tidak ada rasa bohong d matanya. Awalnya aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang di ucapkannya namun saat otakku mengulang kata-katanya...

Apa? Dia bilang menyukaiku?

Demi apapun yang ada di sini karena telah menganggu pendengaranku! Kau pasti bercanda tidak!

Normal POV

"Kau bercanda kan?" Alviss tidak tahuharus berkata dan berekspresi apa sekarang, baru kali ini ada yang terang-terangan mengatakan perasaannya pada dirinya dan itu sangat membuatnya kebingungan ditambah dia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Phantom menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, aku tidak berbohong, aku tidak tahan dengan perasaan ini kau tahu, dari awal aku bertemu denganmu aku sudah merasakannya, dan aku tahu ini gila..."

Alviss terdiam dan kemudian menatap kereta kudanya dari kejauhan, suasana asri di sini sama sekali tak bisa membuatnya tenang seperti biasa, ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dirinya harus peduli akan kata-katanya, kanapa dirinya tidak bisa langsung berkata 'tidak'. "Ti...tidak...aku tak bisa..."Alviss mengatakannya dengan gugup.

Phantom kelihatan kecewa, jawaban seperti ini sudah diduganya dari awal. Phantom berdiri dan menjulurkan tangannya. "Tidak apa aku sudah tahu kok, ayo Rolan sudah memberi isyarat untuk segera kembali."

Dengan ragu Alviss menerima juluran tangan itu, setelah remaja biru itu Phantom melepas genggamannya dan berjalan mendahului Alviss. Sang pangeran bisa merasakan atmosfir yang bedadi sekitar tubuh Phantom sepertinya dia sangat kecewa dan sakit atas penolakannya. Dan entah kenapa itu membuat dirinya bimbang dan merasa bersalah.

Dengan sangat penuh keraguan Alviss menarik baju Phantom, si rambut perak menoleh dengan ekspresi kecewa namun kelihatannya dia berusaha tersenyum meski itu dibuat-buat. "Ada apa Tuan?" kata Phantom sopan.

Alviss menarik tangan Phantom ke balik pohon yang ada di sana. "Dengar ya Phantom, aku tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan tapi aku tak ingin kau berwajah masam seperti itu kau jadi jelek." Kata Alviss sekenanya sambil bersandar pada pohon itu.

Phantom kembali tersenyum yang hampir mendekati seringai "Jadi, kau mau menerimaku?"

"Tidak! Bukan itu maksudku, aku hanya ingin memastikan perasaanku itu saja..."

"Itu mudah, biar aku saja yang memeriksanya, Alviss~"

Phantom mendekat ke arah Alviss dan menghimpitnya antara tubuhnya dan pohon."Apa yang kau lakukan, lepas!"

"Kau bilang ingin mengetes? Ayo kita tes~" ucap Phantom dengan nada menggoda. Kemudian Phantom mendekatkan wajahnya dan meraup bibir Alviss.

Awalnya Alviss menolak, namun lama kelamaan ia menerimanya dan mulai menikmatinya. Entah apa yang terjadi tapi Alviss kemudian mengingat semua kejadian saat dirinya dan Phantom bersama, dimulai saat mereka kecil dulu, perjalanan mereka di kereta dan di festival dan terakhir di kamar Alviss.

"Kh...hng...hosh..." Alviss berusaha menstabilkan napasnya dan menetralkan wajahnya yang sekarang lebih merah dari kepiting rebus. "Kau... ngh... dasar... mesum..." Alviss menghirup udara yang sebesa-besarnya. Dan itu membuat Phantom terkikik geli.

"Kau manis sekali, dengan wajah yang seperti itu, bagaimana? Kau menikmatinya kan?"

Wajah Alviss kembali memerah. "Urusai!" Alviss berkata sambil meninggalkan Phantom. Phantom hanya bisa melihat kepergian Alviss sambil terkikik lagi.

Nyuut~

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan kepalanya berdenyut. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pohon disebelahnya dan memejamkan matanya. 'Apa yang terjadi padaku?' pikirnya sebelum penglihatannya menggelap.

Alviss POV

Aku membalikan badan untuk sekedar melihat Phantom, betapa terkejutnya saat kulihat dia sedang terbaring di atas rumput di balik pohon. Dengan cepat aku berlari ke arah sana.

"Phantom? Hei? Kau tidak pingsan kan?"

Kucoba untuk menyadarkannya tapi dia masih tertidur, napasnya memang berjalan teratur. Aku rasa dia hanya pingsan, tapi kenapa tadi dia baik-baik saja kan? Perasaanku jadi tidak enak seperti ini. Setelah menunggunya sekitar beberapa menit, akhirnya dia membuka matanya, aku sangat bersyukur kalau dia tidak apa-apa.

"Kau ini kita seharusnya pergi sekarang, kau malah enak-enakan tidur!"

Aku memalingkan wajahku dengan ekspresi datarku seperti biasa. Namun Phantom tetap diam dan tidak menjawab, ini aneh. Kucoba tuk melihatnya dan pandangan matanya terlihat berbeda kenapa?

"Akh, maaf aku punya suatu tempat yang indah untukmu lho disekitar sini kau mau ikut?"

Menghela napas lega. Aku pikir dia kenapa, eh ternyata aku hanya khawatir. Lho apa? Aku khawatir sejak kapan? Buat apa aku khawatir pada orang seperti dia? Mungkinkah karena aku menyukainya? Err aku rasa itu mungkin... akh sudah jangan pikirkan masalah itu dulu.

"Di mana?"

Aku bertanya pada Phantom yang sedang menatapku lekat, aku jadi gugup seketika. Phantom tersenyum kemudian menggandeng tanganku untuk pergi ke hutan. Eh hutan? Sudahlah kan ada Phantom.

Kami terus berjalan ke tengah hutan. Ini aneh kenapa tangannya terasa hangat? Dan kenapa aku harus gugup? Tidak mungkin kan aku menyukainya? Aku melirik Phantom yang sedang berwajah serius tapi santai dan jantungku langsung berdegup ria. Aku rasa aku memang memiliki perasaan khusus untuknya, meski aku tak pernah tahu apa perasaan ini.

Phantom berhenti berjalan dan menatapku, ada yang salah dengannya. Tidak biasanya dia jadi pendiam dan tatapannya juga kosong, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?

"Phantom? Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kita sudah sampai? Apa yang ingin kau tunjukan padaku?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi. Aku tak tahu lagi tingahnya dan perasaanku ini benar-benar tidak bisa dimengerti sekarang.

Bugh!

Phantom memukul perutku cepat yang membuatku jatuh tersungkur, pandanganku mulai buram. Apakah ini mimpi apa yang terjadi padanya?

"Kau..kh kenapa Phantom..ukh.." aku meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi perutku. Phantom berjalan mendekat dengan tatapan membunuh yang sangat menakutkan.

Dia menyeringai sambil mengambil sebuah pisau dari sakunya. "Kau lemah! Hanya dengan perkataan dan perbuatan saja, kau sudah jatuh padaku. Sebagai ganti, rasakan ini."

JLEB

Phantom menusuk perutku dengan pisau yang tadi ia bawa. Aku melihatnya sedang tersenyum menang, dia kemudian mencabut paksa pisau yang menembus perutku dan menjilat darah yang ada di sana? Darah? Aku melihat banyak sekali darah yang keluar dari perutku, aku menyentuhnya dengan tanganku dan menatapnya dalam diam. Ah tenagaku seakan habis seketika ditambah rasa sakit yang amat sangat.

Aku kembali mengalihkan bola mataku pada sosok dihadapanku yang sedang tertawa sadis. "Kau...ja..hat...bera...ni ukh...menusuk..ku..dengan pisaumu...itu...ukh..."

Phantom terdiam dari tawanya dan menatapku sinis. "Maaf ini demi Rolan..." katanya tepat ditelingaku. Apa demi Rolan? Maksudnya?

"Sayounara..."

Jleb Crash

Aku tak bisa mengingat apapun lagi yang kulihat hanyalah darahku sendiri dan gelap. Apakah aku akan mati sekarang?

Normal POV

Seseorang datang di balik pohon dan menyeringai senang. "Bagus Phantom, kau hebat sekali!" puji sosok itu kemudian memeluk Phantom dari belakang.

"Seperti yang kau perintahkan bukan, Rolan?" jawab Phantom yang entah kenapa malah menjatuhkan air mata kemudian pingsan dipelukan sosok itu.

Rolan tersenyum bahagia, ternyata ramuan yang ia buat dan dimasukan kedalam kue itu sangat manjur. Sekarang ia bisa mengendalikan Phantom sesuai keinginannya dan menguasai kerajaan Heaven. "Hahahaha... seperti yang aku bilang Alviss, kau tidak akan menyandang gelar pangeran lagi sekarang hahaha..." Rolan kemudian mengangkat Phantom dan meninggalkan tubuh Alviss yang tengah bersimpah darah.

Rolan tidak perlu repot-repot menyembunyikan tubuh Alviss, toh ini adalah hutan terlarang dan banyak hewan buas. Tak ada seorang pun yang berani menginjakkan kaki di sini. Dan sebentar lagi juga tubuh Alviss akan dimangsa oleh hewan-hewan buas yang ada di hutan ini. Pemikiran yang sangat licik sekali, iya kan Rolan?

.

.

.

Kerajaan Heaven mengalami kebangkrutan yang sangat besar, bahkan dikabarkan kerajaan ini cepat atau lambat akan segera musnah. Banyak para penduduk yang sudah meninggalkan kerajaan yang tadinya makmur ini. Kejahatan dimana-mana, kemiskinan, keserakahan membuat kerajaan ini hancur. Ditambah dengan kabar kematian sang pangeran mahkota yang membuat sistem pemerintahan tidak stabil. Hilangnya mahkota raja juga membuat ciri khas kerajaan ini menghilang.

Padahal baru tiga bulan semenjak kabar pangeran Alviss meninggal dunia, tapi kerajaan ini langsung jatuh terpuruk seperti ini. Sementara itu...

Rolan hanya terdiam di tepi tempat tidur dan terus menatap sosok yang tidur di sana dengan pandangan sedih. Pemuda berambut panjang itu kini sudah tak ada di kerajaan Heaven lagi, ia segera pindah ke kerajaan Lestava dan menetap di sana selama tiga bulan.

Apa yang diinginkan oleh remaja berambut caramel itu sudah terpenuhi, mahkota raja sudah ia dapatkan, ia sudah hidup sebagai orang kaya, semua makanan, minuman, baju dan barang-barang lainnya tinggal beli, bahkan Phantom pun selalu menemaninya. Tapi Rolan selalu merasa bersalah pada dirinya sendiri atas apa yang ia dapat sekarang.

Semenjak kejadian Phantom dikendalikan oleh Rolan dan setelah itu pingsan, pemuda berambut perak itu tak kunjung sadar dan terus tertidur seperti sekarang. Tubuhnya sudah sangat kurus, kulitnya tambah pucat dan suhunya sangat dingin mendekati orang mati. Rolan telah mencoba beberapa ramuan agar orang yang sangat ia sukai itu bangun, tapi itu semua gagal.

"Phantom, apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau kembali sadar? Aku sangat menyesal karena telah membuat ramuan itu padamu..." Rolan berkata sambil terisak.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tidak pergi dariku, aku hanya ingin kay hanya melihatku, apakah aku egois? Salahkah jika aku memperjuangankan perasaanku seperti ini? Jawab aku Phantom! Aku mohon! Aku kesepian, aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa tanpamu, aku mohon..."

Rolan menjatuhkan dirinya mencoba untuk menahan semua luapan emosi yang ada di dadanya. Rolan bertekad akan melakukan apapun demi Phantom agar dia kembali sadar seperti biasa.

.

.

.

Seorang remaja sedang duduk di sebuah pohon, matanya menatap lurus ke arah langit sore. Ia merasakan angin sepoi-sepoi membelai rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Oi! Sampai kapan kau akan terus berada di sana! Sudah hampir malam, cepat turun!" ucap seseorang berambut karamel dan memakai sebuah ikat tali dikepalanya yang berwarna merah.

Pemuda tadi menatapnya datar dan segera turun dari pohon. "Kau cerewet sekali seperti seorang ibu, Nanashi!"

Pemuda berambut karamel tadi menoleh dan men-deathglare pada sosok yang mengatainya 'ibu'. "Al-chan? Bila kau menyebutku 'ibu' lagi aku tak akan membuatkanmu makanan lagi!" jawab Nanashi kemudian meninggalkan pemuda tadi yang termenung di tepi hutan.

"Iya... iya..." kata sosok yang dipanggil 'Al-chan'. Aneh memang laki-laki dipanggil 'chan', mungkin karena Nanashi itu tipe orang mesum jadinya gitu deh.

Nanashi dan Al-chan kini berada di sebuah rumah ditengah hutan, mereka sedang makan bersama. "Nanashi? Terima kasih kau mau menolong dan merawatku selama ini." Ucap Al-chan.

"Tidak apa, kan sesama manusia itu harus saling membantu bukan?" Nanashi menjawab dengan entengnya. "Lagipula, kau belum memberitahuku kenapa kau sampai terluka di tengah hutan dengan luka tusukan seperti itu Alviss." Lanjut Nanashi sambil menatap nasi yang ada di mangkuknya kemudian memakannya.

Al-chan yang ternyata Alviss kembali terdiam. "Aku selesai." Katanya kemudian pergi ke suatu ruangan yang ia sebut kamar, meski bukan kamar miliknya, ia kan hanya menumpang.

Ya Alviss masih hidup dia belum mati, saat itu setelah Rolan dan Phantom meninggalkan tempat Alviss berada, Nanashi kebetulan sedang jalan-jalan di sana dan menemukan Alviss yang tergeletak begitu saja. Nanashi kemudian merawat Alviss sampai sembuh, Alviss sudah berusaha untuk membalas budu dengan memberinya uang yang ia bawa, tapi cowok mesum itu selalu menolak.

Dan kini Alviss hanya kembali termenung dan berpikir. Ia mati-matian berusaha untuk melupakan orang yang bernama Phantom, tapi itu sulit sekali. Entah kenapa Alviss tak bisa membencinya begitu saja, inikah yang namanya cinta?

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Phantom berniat untuk membunuhnya?

"Al-chan ada orang yang mencarimu." Ucap Nanashi di balik pintu.

Deg.

Siapa yang mencari Alviss? Phantom kah? Musuh kah? Pihak kerajaan kah? Jujur selama tiga bulan ini Alviss sama sekali tak tahu tentang kerajaannya sendiri, mengingat ia tinggal di tepi hutan.

Mantan pengeran tersebut turun dari ranjangnya dan menemui orang yang ingin bertemu dengannya. Siapa dia kira-kira?

"Rolly..." kata Alviss saat melihat sosok yang sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Nanashi di ruang tamu.

Tamu yang ternyata Rolan tersebut menghela napas dan menatapku dengan penuh arti. 'Sudah kuduga dia masih hidup, ternyata ramuan pelacak berhasil juga.' Pikir Rolan sambil tersenyum.

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu Tuan, tapi nama saya Rolan bukan Rolly, dan saya itu laki-laki bukan perempuan." Kata Rolan tenang dengan sedikit senyuman di wajahnya.

Nanashi langsung terbatuk-batuk tak jelas setelah mendengar tuturan itu. "Kau laki-laki?" tanyanya kemudian. Rolan mengangguk dan membuat Nanashi headbang ke dinding, entah apa yang dilakukan olehnya sangat aneh.

"Kau mau apa! Kau, temanmu itu sudah hampir membunuhku sekarang kau mau apa? Kau mau membunuhku juga! Silakan! Lagi pula aku sudah bosan hidup dengan rasa sakit seperti ini!" Alviss membentak dengan emosi yang meluap-luap, apa sih yang dipikirkan si Phantom itu sampai menyuruh sahabatnya pergi untuk menemuinya. Tunggu, namanya Rolan? Kemudian Alviss teringai kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Phantom.

"_Maaf, ini demi Rolan..."_

"Kau... kau yang menyuruh Phantom membunuhku kan?" desis Alviss.

Rolan terkejut akan perkataan Alviss barusan. "Akan aku jelaskan."

...

"Jadi orang yang bernama Phantom itu tidak sadarkan diri sejak tiga bulan yang lalu? Dan kau sudah menemukan ramuannya dan menginginkan bantuan Alviss untuk membuat Phantom kembali sadar? Apa kau gila? Kau yang memerintahkan Phantom untuk membunuh Alviss, kemudian kau meminta bantuannya sekarang? Apa kau tak punya rasa malu heh!?" Nanashi menggebrak meja dan memandang Rolan dengan pandangan mengintimidasi.

Alviss terdiam, dia bingung apakah harus marah atau sedih atau senang. Dia marah karena Rolan memerintahkan Phantom untuk membunuh dirinya, tapi ia sekaligus sedih karena Phantom sampai saat ini masih belum sadarkan diri, dan Alviss senang karena Phantom tidak membunuhnya atas pemikirannya.

"Aku tahu ramuan yang akan kau buat Rolan, jika kau membua ramuan itu nyawamu bisa terancam." Kata Alviss sambil menengok ke arah jendela untuk melihat langit malam bertabur bintang.

Rolan menundukan wajahnya. "Aku sadar bahwa ambisiku itu terlalu keterlaluan atau lebih singkatnya 'yandere', tapi aku hanya ingin menebus dosaku dengan cara ini, aku mohon dengan segenap hatiku, kau boleh membenciku atau membunuhku setelah itu."

Melihat ekspresi yakin yang terpangpang jelas di wajah Rolan membuat Alviss menganggukan kepalanya. Ia tahu ia sangat marah pada sosok itu, tapi Alviss itu bukanlah orang tipe pendendam. Biarkanlah masa lalu berlalu dan jalani masa kini.

.

.

.

Lalu sebenarnya apa yang akan Rolan rencanakan selanjutnya?

* * *

.

To be continued

.

* * *

Maaf saya update fic ini telat sangat *sembah sujud* yang penting saya update kan? Hehhe... semoga kalian suka chapter ini :D

Balasan review :

**Yesha-chan** : terima kasih fav-nya :D

**Ineu-chan** : Nih udah saya lanjut, terima kasih review-nya :D

**Pinkyuu-chan** : Hei! Jangan pingsan gitu dooonk! Ambulan mana ambulan! XD, terima kasih review-nya, ntar kalo chapter baru jangan lupa review lagi ya~ ntar di tagih di sekolah wkwk #peace

**Meikyuu Octavia** : Terima kasih review-nya :D

**Nazuki Reinuza** : Iya Phantom itu memang sangat mesum sekali X'D, terima kasih review-nya :D

**Rizu Azumeka** : Ini udah update, gomen telat :D, makasih dan ripyuu~ Rizu-chan :D

**Aozoru Kuromishita** : Nih udah saya lanjut, makasih ripyu-nya Ao-kun :D

**Ichigo 'Momo' Citrusz** : Sekarang udah tahu kan rencana Rolan apa? Makasih review-nya ya :D

**Akira-chan** : Sekarang udah tahu siapa yang nusuk dan ditusuk kan? Makasih review-nya ya :D

**reichiirin** : iya Alviss polos karena ia tak mengenal dunia luar XD, makasih review-nya ya :D

**cPinkyuu EndouMamoruLovers** : Kocak? Saya kurang bisa bikin yang kocak, semoga kau suka chapter ini ya, makasih review-nya :D

**alvissaoikitsunechan** : thank you very much for your review, i'm glad if you like it :D

Review again?

Arigatou

Kyuushirou


	4. Happy Ending

**MAR © Nobuyuki Anzai**

**Yakusoku © Kyuushirou**

**Warning : Typo, miss typo, aneh, gaje, EYD, YAOI, dll.**

* * *

**Yakusoku**

**~Chapter 4~**

**-Happy Ending-**

* * *

Sesosok remaja berambut biru dan mencuat melawan arus gravitasi sedang termenung di bawah sinar rembulan yang indah. Ini sudah ke sepuluh kalinya remaja itu menghela napas. Ia tidak menyangka tentang apa yang dilakukan oleh Rolan, seandainya ia bisa memutar waktu pasti dirinya tak akan mengijinkan sosok remaja berambut pirang itu untuk berbuat seperti itu.

"Aku lemah..." lirihnya sambil menatap langit yang dipenuhi oleh bintang yang bersinar kerlap-kerlip. Kemudian remaja itu merasakan ada sepasang tangan yang melingkar diperutnya, lalu remaja tadi menyentuh tangan tersebut dan melepasnya. "Kau selalu saja seperti ini!" gerutu remaja tadi seraya membalikan badannya untuk menatap sosok pemilik lengan tadi.

Sosok tadi tersenyum lembut kemudian mengelus kepala remaja biru. "Itu bukan salahmu, itu keputusan dari Rolan sendiri. Kau tak usah terus memikirkannya." Ujar sosok itu kemudian membawa sang remaja biru dalam pelukannya.

"Tapi..."

"Sssh... Tidurlah ini sudah malam." Sosok itu kemudian mengiring remaja biru tadi untuk pergi ke tempat tidurnya. Kemudian sosok remaja berambut putih itu pergi keluar dan menutup pintu secara pelan.

Tapi si remaja biru tak kunjung memenjamkan matanya, ia memilih untuk melamun dan mencoba untuk tidak menyesali perbuatannya. "Aku senang kau kembali Phantom, tapi... Rolan..."

* * *

Flashback

Alviss berjalan kesana kemari karena gelisah. Ini tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya, di mana Rolan datang menjelaskan semuanya dan meminta dirinya untuk membantunya menyembuhkan penyakit Phantom. What the?

Remaja biru itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi, dari cerita yang ia dengar dari Rolan kerajaannya sedang dalam kondisi krisis dan menjelang kehancuran. Ia benar-benar terkejut dan tidak tenang saat mendengar Rolan berkata bahwa banyak rakyatnya yang kelaparan dan saling membunuh untuk mendapatkan makanan.

Di mana kerajaannya yang paling makmur dulu? Di mana rasa kasih sayang dan keharmonisan yang sering dijunjung tinggi dulu? Semua hal ini sangat membuat Alviss tertekan dan tidak berpikir jernih. Belum lagi perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan, Alviss tidak pernah tahu tentang apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan pada Phantom. Ya, dirinya tahu bahwa sosok itu telah mencoba membunuhnya dan seharusnya dirinya membenci Phantom bukan? Lalu kenapa Alviss tak bisa membencinya?

Dan ketika Rolan datang dan memberi penjelasan bahwa ia yang memerintah Phantom untuk membunuh Alviss, rasa benci Alviss pada Phantom lenyap dan berganti pada Rolan? Alviss sangat kebingungan karena jauh sebelum kedatangan Rolan kemari ia sering merindukan Phantom, senyumannya dan suaranya. Mungkinkah Alviss menyukainya? Huh?

Alviss mulai mengacak-ngacak rambutnya karena sebuah perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan. Ia duduk di kasurnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali sampai sebuah suara membuyarkan frustasinya.

Tok tok

"Bolehkah aku masuk?" Tanya sosok yang mengetuk pintu, dari suaranya Alviss tahu siapa itu.

"Ya, masuklah."

Lalu muncullah sosok remaja berambut pirang panjang dengan senyuman ramahnya, Alviss membeku seketika melihat sosok itu, ia mencoba menahan amarahnya dengan mengepalkan tangannya erat. Alviss memang tidak begitu membenci sosok Rolan, tapi ayolah siapa yang tidak tahan jika melihat sosok orang yang mencoba untuk membunuhmu ada di depanmu. Kau pasti akan langsung memukulnya bukan?

Rolan kemudian duduk di sebuah kursi di samping meja belajar, ia menundukan wajahnya tak sanggup untuk menatap Alviss. "Maafkan aku... Aku menyesal telah melakukan hal itu. Aku tahu kata maaf tidak cukup, jadi biarkan aku melakukan hal yang harus kulakukan untuk menebus dosaku." Katanya cepat kemudian bangkit dan keluar dari ruangan Alviss.

Sementara itu mantan pangeran itu hanya bisa menganga dan mengerutkan keningnya. Apa maksudnya? Jadi Rolan datang hanya untuk berkata seperti itu? Heh, otaknya pasti sedang bermasalah.

Akhirnya Alviss memilih untuk menjatuhkan badannya dan mencoba untuk tidur, semoga saja besok tidak terjadi hal yang buruk.

* * *

Keesokan harinya Rolan mengajak Alviss untuk pergi ke tempat Phantom berada. Alviss sebenarnya hendak menolak, namun karena Rolan terus memaksa akhirnya ia setuju. Kini ia sedang dalam kereta kuda bersama Rolan yang duduk di depannya. Remaja biru itu masih curiga tentang apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Rolan, ia takut kalau rencana ini hanyalah bualan agar Rolan bisa membunuh Alviss.

Namun setelah melihat kesungguhan di mata Rolan, Alviss mulai percaya bahwa remaja berambut panjang itu sungguh-sungguh dan tidak berbohong. Selama perjalanan berlangsung baik Rolan maupun Alviss tidak membuka suara, mereka sibuk dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

Bola mata Alviss terjatuh pada sebuah tas yang Rolan bawa, Alviss tidak tahu apa isinya tapi di sana terlihat sebuah daun dan tas itu pun tampak kotor oleh tanah. Bisa disimpulkan kalau tas itu berisi tumbuhan yang baru saja dipetik. Yang Alviss tahu tentang ramuan yang Rolan akan buat itu sangat berbahaya bahkan bisa menghilangkan nyawa. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi Alviss tidak bisa melawan tekad bulat itu, karena dirinya juga ingin bertemu dengan Phantom, apakah dirinya egois?

Akhirnya mereka pun sampai di sebuah rumah di pinggir sebuah kota, rumah yang tidak terlalu besar dan juga tidak terlalu kecil, sangat pas untuk ditinggali untuk empat orang. Alviss melihat beberapa bunga yang bermekaran di pinggir halaman rumah Rolan. Ia berdecak kagum melihat betapa cantiknya bunga itu, pasti sering dirawat setiap hari.

Dan saat Alviss masuk ke dalam rumah itu ia sedikit terkagum, jika di luar terlihat sederhana tapi pas masuk ke dalam suasananya cukup mewah –meski tak semewah istananya- ia juga terkagum akan susunan barang-barang dan kondisi rumah yang sangat rapih dan bersih.

"Kemarilah, Phantom ada di kamar atas." Titah Rolan sambil menoleh ke arah Alviss, setelah itu ia berjalan menuju tangga di sudut ruangan. Alviss menurut dan berjalan di belakang Rolan. Sampailah mereka di depan sebuah pintu berwarna coklat, Alviss meneguk ludahnya paksa. Ya, ia sangat gugup karena sekarang dirinya bisa bertemu dengan Phantom.

Alviss berjalan sambil menunduk, dirinya belum siap untuk melihat kondisi Phantom sekarang, saat ia membuka matanya dan menemukan Phantom yang sedang terbaring di kasur dengan wajah yang pucat membuat jantungnya berhenti sejenak. Alviss sangat terkejut saat melihat tubuh Phantom yang sangat kaku dan seperti orang mati kalau dadanya tidak terlihat mengembung dan mengempis.

"Ke-kenapa Phantom jadi seperti ini?" Alviss tak sanggup untuk berdiri dan terpaksa jatuh dan duduk di lantai. Rolan yang melihat Alviss seperti itu hanya bisa menunduk, ia membantu Alviss berdiri dan menepuk pundak Alviss.

"Sudahlah Alviss, hei kau maukan memberikan darahmu sedikit untuk obat Phantom?" Tanya Rolan seraya tersenyum ramah, Alviss awalnya mengerutkan keningnya namun setelah itu ia mengangguk. Alviss mulai mengiris jarinya dengan pisau agar keluar darah dan dari tetesan darah itu langsung di masukan ke dalam botol kecil yang Rolan bawa. "Terima kasih." Kata Rolan kemudian berjalan keluar kamar.

Alviss melihat jarinya yang kini telah dibalut oleh perban yang Rolan berikan, kemudian matanya beralih pada sosok Phantom yang sedang tertidur dengan wajah damai. Ia berjalan dan duduk di samping Phatom. Tangan kecilnya ia gunakan untuk menyentuh wajah Phantom yang dingin.

Remaja biru itu tersenyum, hatinya menghangat seketika. Ya, hari-hari menyedihkan dalam hidupnya setelah kejadian itu menghilang saat dirinya bisa melihat Phantom. Ini adalah sebuah keajaiban bagi Alviss, ia hanya bingung dengan satu hal. Sejak kapan Phantom sangat berarti baginya?

Mantan pangeran itu tersenyum lagi saat mengingat hal-hal bodoh yang mereka lakukan bersama, Phantom yang jail dan selalu seenaknya, Phantom yang selalu tersenyum dan menemaninya dan masih banyak lagi perhatian dan tindakan yang Phantom lakukan untuk Alviss. Lalu, apa yang bisa Alviss buat? Dirinya hanya bisa diam memandang Phantom yang terbaring tak berdaya.

"Phantom, bertahanlah." Alviss menggenggam erat tangan Phantom dan berdo'a semoga Phantom baik-baik saja. Baru saja Alviss selesai berdo'a, Rolan sudah datang sambil membawa segelas ramuan aneh yang mengeluarkan kepulan asap. Bahkan wanginya pun tidak sedap.

Alviss hendak membuka mulutnya, namun Rolan mengangkat tangannya agar Alviss tidak berkata apapun. "Ini adalah obat yang bisa digunakan untuk membuat Phantom sadar." Ucap Rolan tersenyum ramah, meski tahu bahwa bayarannya sangat tinggi sekali untuk membuat ramuan ini. Yaitu dirinya harus memohon di altar dan di bayar oleh... Nyawanya...

Rolan meminumkan ramuan itu pada Phantom dan setelah itu ia pergi dari ruangan itu, ia menutup pintunya pelan dan bersandar pada belakang pintu, air matanya mangalir pelan dari keuda kelopak matanya, mungkin tadi adalah terakhir kalinya ia bisa melihat Phantom dan Alviss. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan mulai mengingat kejadian setelah rencana pembunuhan Alviss.

Saat itu Rolan melihat Phantom yang berjalan kearahnya dengan langkah gontai, tentu saja Rolan langsung menyambutnya dengan ramah. Tapi senyuman Rolan berhenti saat melihat air mata yang keluar dari kelopak mata Phantom, meskipun pandangannya tampak kosong karena pengaruh ramuan dan Phantom tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya, tapi hatinya berkata lain. Buktinya Phantom menangis dalam hipnotis yang Rolan buat. Awalnya Rolan sangat tidak terima dengan kelakuan Phantom, namun setelah malihat Phantom langsung jatuh pingsan dan tidak sadarkan diri sampai sekarang, ia mengakui segala kesalahannya. Lagipula ia sudah meletakan sebuah kertas di meja dekat tempat tidur Phantom.

"Selamat tinggal dan terima kasih."

Bruk

* * *

Alviss mendengar sesuatu yang terjatuh dari luar kamar, namun saat ia hendak pergi sebuah tangan mencegahnya. Alviss menoleh dan menemukan Phantom yang sedikit membuka matanya, dan Phantom menatap Alviss.

"Phantom! Kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah ternyata obatnya manjur." Alviss kemudian memeluk Phantom. Phantom hanya mengedipkan matanya berakali-kali, ia sama sekali bingung dengan kejadian ini.

Phantom melepas pelukan Alviss dan menatapnya lembut. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau pingsan selama berbulan-bulan dan Rolan menyuruhku untuk..."

Setelah Alviss menjelaskan semuanya Phantom mengangguk-angguk mengerti, dirinya tak menyangka Rolan akan berbuat hal senekat itu pada dirinya. Sebegitu menawankah dirinya sampai-sampai Rolan harus berbuat seperti itu? Oh Phantom kau itu terlalu narsis.

Phantom menoleh ke arah samping dan menemukan secarik kertas, ia langsung membawanya dan memasukannya ke dalam sakunya tanpa sepengetahuan Alviss. "Alviss? Bagaimana dengan kerajaanmu? Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas kelakuan Rolan." Pemuda perak itu menundukan wajahnya dan menunjukan raut menyesal.

Alviss menggeleng pelan. "Itu bukan salahmu, aku juga berniat untuk kembali ke kerajaan dan membangunnya kembali sebisaku. Bagaimana pun juga itu adalah kampung halamanku dan rakyat di sana adalah keluargaku."

Phantom tersenyum mendengar jawaban Alviss, ia tahu bahwa Alviss itu terlalu polos untuk bisa menyimpan dendam pada seseorang. Maka dari itu ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup singkat bibir Alviss.

Wajah remaja biru itu langsung memerah seketika, ia segera menyentuh bibirnya dan menatap tajam Phantom. Alviss tak menyangka bisa mendapatkan ciuman dari Phantom lagi, mimpikah? Kalau ini mimpi Alviss tidak pernah ingin terbangun dan ingin terus berada di sini bersama Phantom.

"Oi, kau jangan bergerak dulu!" Seru Alviss seraya mencegah Phantom untuk pergi, namun Phantom tersenyum dan menepuk pelan kepala Alviss.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku kelaparan tahu! Aku ingin cari makan ke dapur."

Alviss hanya ber-oh ria kemudian mengikuti langkah Phantom. Saat Phantom membuka pintu dan menemukan Rolan yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di lantai, ia segera mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Rolan dan memeriksa apa dia masih hidup atau tidak.

"Rolan hei! Bangun! Rolan!" seru Phantom dan terus mengguncangkan tubuh Rolan. Alviss yang melihat tubuh Rolan yang sudah kaku hanya bisa mundur beberapa langkah kemudian terjatuh, ia kemudian teringat akan ramuan yang Rolan tadi buat. Dari bentuk, bau dan warna itu sudah sangat berbeda dengan ramuan biasanya, dan Alviss tahu kalau ramuan itu sangat beresiko karena berkaitan dengan semacam perjanjian di altar, biasanya orang yang melakukan perjanjian dua kali di altar, maka tebusannya adalah nyawa. Jadi, mungkinkah Rolan melakukan itu?

Alviss menepuk pundak Phantom yang terus meneriakan nama Rolan. "Phantom, sudahlah. Ia sudah tidak bisa di tolong lagi. Maafkan aku ini salahku."

Phantom menarik Alviss ke dalam pelukannya. "Tidak ini semua salah kita semua, ya kita semua yang terlalu keras kepala dan egois." Bisik Phantom dan mengusap punggung Alviss. Remaja biru itu memenjamkan matanya dan merasakan kehangatan yang Phantom berikan.

End Of Flashback

* * *

Alviss berusaha untuk menutup kedua matanya namun tak kunjung tidur. Ia menyerah dan duduk di atas kasurnya. Bayangan tentang pemakaman Rolan kemarin masih terngiang di benaknya, Alviss masih menyalahkan dirinya atas semua kejadian ini, jika saja dirinya tidak mengadakan kontes bodoh itu, pasti semuanya tak akan berakhir seperti ini. Jika saja... Jika saja... Alviss membenamkan seluruh wajahnya di balik tangannya. Ia masih merasa bersalah, sangat bersalah.

"Sudah kuduga kau belum tidur Alviss..." Phantom datang dari balik pintu, ia berjalan mendekati Alviss dan segera memeluk remaja biru itu. "Besok kau akan pergi ke kerajaanmu kan? Semangatlah." Bisik Phantom, dalam hati ia ingin sekali mengecup telinga Alviss yang ada di depannya, namun ia harus sabar. Phantom tidak ingin Alviss membencinya.

"Ya, kau akan membantuku kan?" Tanya Alviss sambil melihat bola mata Phantom. Sang pemuda perak tersenyum kemudian mengelus pipi Alviss yang membuatnya langsung memalingkan muka dan cemberut.

"Seperti yang kau inginkan. Tuan." Phantom semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Alviss terbelalak kaget kemudian ia melingkarkan tangannya ke belakang punggung Phantom.

"Terima kasih." Bisiknya, kemudian ia kembali menatap Phantom yang juga tengah menatapnya. Phantom perlahan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Alviss, ya mereka berciuman dengan lembut tanpa ada paksaan sedikit pun.

"..nnh.."

Akhirnya Phantom melepas pagutan itu dan melihat kondisi Alviss yang benar-benar kacau, dimulai dari wajahnya yang merah, mulutnya yang terbuka mengambil pasokan udara dan benang saliva yang tersisa di sudut mulutnya, pemandangan yang sungguh manis dan membuat siapa saja tidak tahan untuk tidak menyentuhnya.

"Alviss aku...err..." Phantom menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan mencoba menahan dirinya, namun segala rasa menahannya itu hilang setelah Alviss dengan cepat mencium Phantom terlebih dahulu, sepertinya Alviss mengizinkan Phantom untuk berbuat lebih. Phantom tersenyum menang kemudian mulai malancarkan aksinya. Seperti menggigit, menjilat dan lain sebagainya.

"..nnh... ngh.. Phantom... nghmph ..." Desahan Alviss keluar dan membuat Phantom semakin menggila. Phantom mulai menindih tubuh Alviss di atas tempat tidur dan tidak berhenti untuk menciuminya.

"Alviss... Aku janji akan selalu melindungi dan menjagamu selamanya..." ujar Phantom salmbil menatap bola mata Alviss. Remaja itu tambah merah dan mengangguk lemah. Alviss sudah tidak bisa berpikiran jernih lagi, sepertinya ia memang menyukai Phantom, begitu pula dengan sebaliknya.

Phantom tersenyum kemudian ia bertekad bahwa ia akan melindungi Alviss dan membantunya membangun kerajaan, sampai kapanpun Phantom akan selalu bersama Alviss sesuai permintaan Rolan...

.

_Dear Phantom_

_Aku tahu kata maaf tidak cukup bagimu, tapi aku benar-benar minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya dari dalam hatiku, aku menyesal, sangat menyesal. Cintaku padamu telah membutakan hatiku. Aku memang payah dan bodoh, tapi aku harap kau bisa memaafkanku Phantom..._

_Aku punya satu permintaan lagi untukmu Phantom, tolong jaga Alviss sampai kapan pun, aku tahu kau sangat menyayanginya bahkan mungkin menyukainya. Kalau kau sampai berbuat salah sepertiku, aku tak akan memaafkanmu._

_Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa aku sampaikan padamu Phantom,_

_Terima kasih engkau telah menemaniku sepanjang waktu, aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu._

_Ttd_

_Rolan_

_._

Ya, dan mulai saat ini Phantom akan menjaga Alviss sampai kapan pun.

"Aku meyukaimu Alviss..." bisik Phantom sambil membelai wajah Alviss yang tertidur di sampingnya. Bagi Phantom ini adalah awal dari segalanya yang dapat merubah jalan hidupnya...

* * *

.

End

.

* * *

Maafin Kyuu karena update-nya telat sekali sampai sebulan lebih, soalnya Kyuu lagi fokus sama fic di fandom lain *gak konsisten *minta dihajar *plak. Dan maaf jika endingnya sangat gaje dengan alur yang maksa, habis Kyuu gak tahu lagi fic ini harus digimanain ^^ *ojigi 3x* Kyuu harap kalian puas dengan fic ini.

* * *

.

**Terima kasih banyak pada kalian yang telah bersedia membaca apalagi me-review fic ini. Love you All :')**

.

* * *

Balasan review non-login~

**Hikary Lestava** : Yups, Alviss emang orang paling baik yang pernah ada xD nah lanjutannya kayak gini ^^, semoga kamu suka dan terima kasih banyak atas review-nya :D

Sayounara

Arigatou

Kyuushirou

Review?


End file.
